Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon
by Fawnlin
Summary: Meikai, the Demoness of Death, has agreed to fight for Naraku against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's armies. When Naraku escapes and leaves Meikai with a servant, Erina, she quickly switches place with her. Erina is now treated as a princess, and Meikai as the servant. NarakuXOC, SesshomaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

Chapter 1: Naraku's War

A/N: Has a long explanation of Meikai's birth and story

.

Naraku sat content on a throne. He examined his nails as the screams, shouts, and metallic sounds of swords hitting swords reached the castle. In truth, the battle was a league away, but this was no ordinary war. This was to be the war of the century. He had started it himself, and he had every intention to end it. The servants ran throughout the castle gathering the silver and gold, should they need to escape. Naraku sat calmly enjoying the sound of a bloody war. "You," he demanded to one of the servants. The servant, carrying already hands full of items to carry away. "Are you afraid?"

The servant nodded, and answered, "Yes Lord Naraku."

Naraku smirked at the servant, his red eyes boring into the ones of the servant. "Bring our guest to me. I wish to speak with her." The servant nodded and quickly ran from the room. Naraku looked at the girl dressed in white sitting next to him. "Kanna."

She turned and looked unemotionally at him, "Yes, Naraku?"

"Show me the battlefield. I wish to know when they surrender."

Kanna nodded and held out her mirror for him to look at. He watched with glee as the enemy's lines were often broken by his demon and human army. "They are weak." He said softly to no one in particular.

"My Lord," said the servant, his arms still full. "Lady Meikai is here."

Naraku nodded and entered a woman dressed in black and red. Behind her, was a servant who fearfully looked at Naraku. "Lady Meikai, I am glad that you came." He said handing Kanna her mirror once more. "Demoness of Death," he said standing and bowing. Meikai returned the bow slightly. Meikai looked aggravated slightly, and Naraku knew why. She was not a full demon, and was furious that she was not. He smirked slightly as he returned to his throne. Meikai stared at his red eyes with her black ones, her black hair hanging down, slightly curly. Her lips, were unnaturally red. "I asked you to come once more into the main house, because I had many things that I wish for you to do for me."

Meikai looked amused now, "Naraku, what do you mean by things you wish for me to do? Is that a command?" she asked. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"We both know of the prophecy, and you wish for it more than anyone. You'll become a true demon when you are mated with someone of strength. I intend to make you my mate so we can both be stronger. You will guarantee my victories in battle, and I will make you a full demon."

Meikai stared at him. "So that is why you have taken me into your castle. To take advantage of the daughter of Akuma, the daughter of the devil himself?" she asked.

Naraku scowled. "I can fulfill the prophecy." He stood and walked over to her. "Listen to the sound that you live off of. Listen to the bloodshed. I can guarantee you will hear that sound every night and day if you so wish."

Meikai stood still and let Naraku circle her like a wolf pack encircling its prey. She listened to the battle and felt ecstasy, as the blood called for her, the lives calling for her to slaughter them. She turned her head and looked at Naraku. "I accept." She said quietly.

Naraku smirked, holding her hand and he took her to the window. "Here's what I want you to do." He said quietly into her ear.

.

_Akuma walked through the village slowly. The villagers looked at him curiously. Such a man in such rich clothing will surely ask for their princess' hand in marriage. They had never seen such a traveler, and were soon whispering to each other in excited whispers. Akuma could hear everything they were saying, for he was not a man nor was he a demon. He was the Devil walking in the flesh. He continued to walk through the village and quietly he walked around the castle walls. He looked at the large lands that the palace laid on. He slowly entered through the wall, not even disturbing the stone. He heard a small flute playing in the garden and immediately he followed. There was a beautiful young woman dressed in silken kimonos sitting on a bench near the fountain. She gently played the flute. He walked over to her, and immediately she stopped playing. Akuma was handsome beyond compare, and he wanted her. "Who are you?" he asked quietly._

_ "I am the Princess Rinala." She answered staring at the handsome man. "Who are you?" she asked._

_ "My names is Akuma," said he, he knelt beside her. "Never before have I seen such a lovely face." _

_ Princess Rinala blushed slightly. "Does my father know you?" _

_ Akuma shook his head, "No, I came by the castle and wished to enter the gardens because I heard you playing a flute. Will you please continue?" he asked. Princess Rinala blushed again._

_ "I wouldn't. I doubt I am any good at it." Akuma smiled. "Would you like to meet my father?"_

_ Akuma nodded, his eyes staring lovingly at the princess. She entered the palace with the strange man behind her. Her heart beat fast beyond compare when she was thinking about him. "Father," said she to a richly clad man sitting on a chair. "I have met someone who wishes to meet with you."_

_ Princess Rinala's father nodded and dismissed her. Akuma was in the room for less then three minutes when her father came out with Akuma. "Daughter," said he. "Lord Akuma has asked for your hand in marriage, and it is settled." Akuma took the princess' hands in his own and they smiled at each other. _

_ Princess Rinala became pregnant with Akuma's child, and Akuma was happy. Rinala's father brought seven priests to bless the future of the child. They saw the pregnant woman, and Akuma. Immediately once they saw Akuma, they were outraged that the Devil would come and impregnate their princess. They tried to begin to exorcise the evil out of the room, but Akuma was the Devil, and could not be manipulated by small powers that they possessed. Akuma, wishing to protect the child, left and quickly went back into Hell to wait for the child to be born, where then he would take his wife and the child away. Rinala was banished for sleeping with the devil and was forced to wander the wilderness for her husband. _

_ The day came for Rinala's child to be born and Akuma came back to earth. He went to the castle and demanded to see the princess and the child. He was informed that she was banished and he grew furious. He killed everyone in the palace, but he was desperate for his beautiful wife and child. He searched high and low for the princess where he finally found her, cold, weak, hungry and pregnant. Akuma wrapped her in his arms and delivered the child before the mother would die. He watched as the half-demon was born, with black eyes and black curly hair, and watched as his beautiful wife died. He transferred many of his powers into the child, and wrote a prophecy of his own with his wife's blood. _

_ Written in blood this Prophecy is made_

_ The Daughter of the Devil was born today_

_ When she is claimed by another as her mate_

_ She will have the power of the Sword, the Bow, and the Power of Hell_

_ The Earth will tremble for Seven Days and Seven Nights_

_ And they will be victorious_

.

Meikai looked at the battle with a bloodlust beyond all compare. She hungrily watched as the men fought, and slaughtered each other. And for what? A large mass of land. Meikai did not care for this. She could care less that Naraku had slowly invaded another's land and claimed it for his own. She was not interested in such. She sighed, even with a bloodlust so strong, she was getting bored. She held out her hand only for a moment, when a giant gold bow materialized from the palm of her hand. She pulled back on the string and a golden arrow shot out from the string. It landed in the middle of the enemy's line, and immediately the whole first line fell to the ground. The enemy's horses bucked afraid, and the enemies cried out in shock. Meikai slowly walked back to the palace. Her bloodlust slowly passed as she walked.

Naraku listened to the new cry from the battle field. He smiled. He did not want Meikai to kill the entire enemy army, only to give them a warning that Death was on _his _side. He watched Meikai slowly enter the palace once more bored. "They're all humans…they really don't stand a chance." She said quietly.

"Yes, they don't." Naraku smiled and laughed a cruel laugh. Meikai watched him slightly interested. She was to get used to her future mate. He was handsome, but she didn't like the way he smiled. In truth he was giving her more than she would like. She would only get a bloodlust when she was close to battle or when she sees a large quantity of blood. She used to kill many humans and demons a day, but it was the same thing over and over. She began to slowly stop killing unless she was in the midst of battle, or was bribed to join in the battle. She didn't like the fact that she would have to be killing every day. She didn't know how to explain it in words, but the thought of her doing such was irksome.

A servant came running into the room with a short letter in his hand. He handed the letter to Naraku. Naraku looked at the servant who was huffing. "News….from…the battlefield." The servant puffed. Naraku smirked and opened the letter. His eyes skimmed the letter and then he crinkled it up. He angrily looked at the servant, "Tell the general to continue fighting."

The servant nodded and quickly ran once more. "Kanna." He said. Meikai watched the girl with white hair and a white kimono walk over to him. She handed him the mirror. He watched for a moment in the mirror, then he passed the mirror back. "You," he demanded to a female servant. She walked over to him fearfully. "Stay with Meikai," he ordered. The servant nodded and Naraku quickly walked from the throne room, Kanna following like an obedient puppy. Meikai looked at the servant.

"What is your name?" she asked quietly.

"Erina." She said softly. Her face was plain, and she had dark circles underneath her eyes. Suddenly she felt the earth tremble beneath her. She looked out the window once more and tried to see the battle.

.

"Inuyasha." Said a cold voice.

A demon with silver hair and dog ears protruding from the top of his head looked at the speaker. "What?" he demanded, his golden eyes narrowing.

"You almost hit our own men. Use your thick head for once," snapped Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wore white robes with an exclusion of a red pattern on the robes. His hair was silver, just like his half-brother, but his ears were pointed. His eyes were the same golden color as his half-brother, Inuyasha, but he was a head taller, and his muscles were larger. He was a full demon, unlike Inuyasha, who was only half a demon. He disliked his brother just as much as Inuyasha despised him.

Inuyasha looked perturbed as he shouted, "Wind Scar!" He carried the large sword that his father had left for him, the tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru carried two swords, the tensaiga, which his father had also left for him. The last sword was the Bakusaiga, his most preferred sword, after his Tokijin had been broken. He watched as the enemy retreated at the sight of the powerful demon, and half demon.

.

"Lady Meikai," said one of her servants. She looked at him. "Lord Naraku has fled the castle. Two demons are on their way!"

Meikai stared in disbelief at the servant. She scowled, "The coward." She spat angrily. "Erina. I have a job for you. I am going to dress you in my clothes, understand?"

Erina looked at Meikai, "Your kimono is too good for a servant to wear!" she cried, but she was eager to wear such a priceless gown.

"When the demons come, you will be dressed as me and you will respond to Lady Meikai, understand? You will also request that all your servants will be set free. Understand?" Meikai asked. Erina nodded and quickly they switched robes, Meikai rubbing soot onto her skin. There was another tremble within the earth and they looked at each other quickly.

Erina stopped and looked at Meikai, "You're planning on running away too!" she suddenly cried out. "You're going to leave me for the demons!"

Meikai looked at her. She smirked slightly, "I thought we had already discussed this. Of course I'm running away. I'm not going to get captured." She answered coolly.

Erina frowned and continued to tie the obi. Part of the castle's roof caved in. Erina shrieked and fell to the ground. Meikai stared as two demons came out of the ash and rubble. "Where's Naraku?" demanded the shorter of the two. He had a large sword on his shoulder. Erina struggled to speak but nothing came out. They looked at her.

The shorter demon began to laugh slightly. "Didn't know Naraku would have a couple of concubines."

"Hush Inuyasha." Said the taller of the demons. He walked over to Erina and helped her to her feet. She looked at him weakly. "What is your name?" he asked softly. Meikai looked at Erina, casting her a warning glance. Erina saw this, and quickly looked at the demon.

"I am Lady Meikai," she said quietly.

Inuyasha gaped, his jaw dropping. "This-this is the demon of death?" he looked slightly disappointed. "Sesshomaru?" he asked waiting for him to say anything.

Sesshomaru stared at the Erina. Meikai sighed in relief. She was going to be set free. "Who's this?"

"My servant." Said Erina, more confidently now.

"Lady Meikai, you are now our under our protection." Said Sesshomaru softly. Erina nodded. Meikai scowled. She really should have considered another plan.

"Wait!" cried Erina when Sesshomaru tried to pick her up. "I have one request before I go," said Erina. Meikai sighed with relief. "I want my servant Erina to come with me." She said pointing to Meikai. Meikai's jaw dropped. Inuyasha looked at Meikai, he smirked at her expression.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded smiling. "Alright you get Lady Meikai, I'll take Naraku's concubine." He tried to pick her up but Meikai quickly backed away.

"Erina." Said Erina. "It'll only be worse if we struggle. You're my servant and I'll tell you what to do." Meikai stared in disbelief. She grew angry, she wanted to kill her now, a bloodlust coming onto her. 'But alas!' thought Meikai, 'If I kill her, I'll be stuck with them…unless I can kill them too…no. That's just what the bastard Naraku wants.'

Meikai malevolently stared at Erina who smirked slightly in Sesshomaru's arms. Inuyasha picked her up before she could refuse any more and brought her to where the roof and ceiling had caved in. They both leaped and landed outside of the palace. "My Lord," said a soldier. Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue. "The entire castle has been searched. Naraku has escaped, along with his reincarnations. There is no one left in the castle."

"We have the person we need." Sesshomaru answered, "We go back to our land."

.

Erina sat on the large bed. She giggled slightly. Meikai looked at her. She crossed the room to the balcony and looked out the window. Erina looked at Meikai. "So, I suppose you're Erina until Lord Naraku returns," she said eagerly.

Meikai turned and looked at Erina. "What are you trying to say?" demanded Meikai.

"That means you're my servant!" Erina cried happily. Meikai crossed the room and smacked her across the face.

"I am not your servant. I am no one's servant. No one controls me." She angrily hissed as Erina touched where she had been hit.

She angrily cried. "I'm sorry!" she cried rubbing the red mark on her face. Meikai turned away disgusted. She couldn't wait for Naraku to come back to claim her as his mate. Then she would be free of the human blood that plagued her veins. There was a knock on the door. Meikai looked at Erina, "Answer it." She said.

Erina suddenly giggled, despite her tears. "You're the servant now, Meikai. You get to answer the door." She hissed.

Meikai stared at Erina, she was going to be worse than she ever thought. Meikai walked to the door and answered it. In walked five women. One was dressed in an outfit that made Meikai blush, the other in a demon slayer's outfit. The other three were servants who soon began to get their makeup and clips ready for the false Lady Meikai. Meikai angrily stared, that this fine treatment, although she never like makeup, was to be for her, and not a disgusting servant like Erina. The scantily clad girl began to fuss about the room, while the demon slayer quietly stood, slightly shy. "I'm Kagome," said the scantily clad woman. She had black hair, and dark brown eyes. She sat next to Erina. "Don't worry! You don't need to cry. You'll like it here, you'll be staying here with me and Sango. I'm a miko, and Sango's a demon slayer. But don't worry! We won't harm you either." Kagome happily smiled at Erina. Suddenly she looked at her. "What happened to your face?" she asked. Meikai turned back toward the window angrily. She wasn't going to be acknowledged by either the Kagome girl, or the demon slayer. She was just another servant. The servants began to paint Erina's lips red. Meikai thought for a moment. Erina was a demon, but she was a weak one. She wouldn't have to worry about the chance of any of them smelling a nonexistent aura. Suddenly the door opened and the shorter of the demons that they had met walked in, a small demon on his head, an imp at his feet, and a girl running circles around them. A priest slowly followed and walked over to Sango. Meikai's eyes widened, interested.

The imp angrily said, "Rin! Stop running!"

Inuyasha angrily tried to hit the demon on his head, but the little boy with the orange tail quickly evaded him by launching off of his head and into the arms of the miko. "Inuyasha, stop fighting with Shippo."

Shippo sniggered from the protection of the miko's arms. The girl around the demon's legs continued to run circles, giggling as the imp chased after her. "Let's play a game Jaken! Let's play chase!"

Jaken angrily continued to chase after her. Suddenly Kagome looked over to Erina, "Oh!" she suddenly cried as the servants made a fuss over her. "I forgot to ask you your name!"

"My name is Meikai." Erina answered, her eyes darting over to Meikai in the shadows of the room. Meikai's eyes returned the stare coldly. Suddenly the fox demon in Kagome's arms squealed and hid behind Inuyasha. Jaken shrieked and his behind Inuyasha as well. Sango pulled the large weapon of her shoulder, ready to throw it at any time.

Miroku sighed slightly bored. "Forgot to mention it." He began carelessly. "That's why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha actually bothered to show up to the battle."

Kagome looked cluelessly. "Who?"

Shippo peered out from behind Inuyasha. "She's the death demon. Her father is Akuma."

Kagome looked at Meikai, "Who's that?"

Meikai smirked. Erina didn't know anything about anything. She didn't know who Akuma was, and what she now had to lie about. Erina remained silent as they plastered makeup onto her face. Suddenly the girl came running over to Meikai. She began to pull on her kimono. "Hello!" she cried. Meikai looked at her.

"Hello…?" she asked. No one had ever said hello to her. Anyone who knew who she was had quickly fled as she passed.

.

"Daddy!" cried the small demon child as she ran into her father's arms. Akuma held onto his child and hugged her tightly. The small demon child had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Meikai?" he asked.

"No one will play with me," she said sobbing into his clothes. Akuma looked furiously at the village in the valley. He sighed.

"Do you know who you are Meikai?" he asked.

Meikai looked at her father, her little face red from crying. She nodded, "Meikai," she repeated her own name.

"You are Princess Meikai. Your mother was the princess."

"Then why won't anyone play with me?" she asked crying.

"Because Meikai, you are a half-demon." Akuma said quietly. "No one will ever be kind to you because your mother loved evil in the purest light. You are destined to walk the rest of your days in shadows of their cruelness."

Meikai sniffed. "But why?"

"Because they are afraid of you, Meikai. You are my daughter. They are afraid that you will kill them. Because I gave you some of my powers, they are afraid." Meikai rested her head on her father's shoulder as he carried her away from the village. "You are going to have to learn to live this way Meikai. Your mother lived this way when you were born. She was banished by her own father."

"Are you going to banish me too?"

"No, I will not banish you. You are too much like your mother for me to banish." He kissed her head and continued walking


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

Chapter 2: Meikai's Sacrifice

.

Sesshomaru looked at the scrolls on his desk waiting for his signature, or hasty reply. His cold amber eyes read them unemotionally. He signed a few of them and then stood up. He walked out of his office and into the hallway. He could hear Rin's giggles from down the hall. He walked down the hall toward her excited laugh to see Lady Meikai's maid tickling both Shippo and Rin. Rin's little laugh echoed through her room. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken who was asleep among Rin's toys. "Jaken." He said.

With a leap, Jaken awoke looked fearfully at Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin happily jumped up and ran up to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama! This is Meikai's servant, Erina." Meikai slowly stood, Shippo still giggling stood up beside her. Sesshomaru eyes looked over to Meikai, immediately Meikai bowed her head, her black hair cascading over her face. Sesshomaru looked back to Rin.

"Rin, did you take Lady Meikai's servant without her permission."

Rin turned red. "But Sesshomaru-sama…" she tried to protest.

"Take Lady Meikai's servant back to her." Sesshomaru said. Rin sighed and took Meikai's hand. Meikai's heart dropped. She liked playing with Rin and Shippo. They didn't know who she was. She let herself be taken away by Rin.

.

"Oh. There you are Erina. I am glad that you returned. I thought you had ran away." Erina said in a heavy silken robe. Meikai let go of Rin's hand.

Meikai kneeled down beside Rin and gently kissed her head. "Go on," she said sweetly. Rin smiled and skipped away with Shippo chasing after her. Kagome, and the demon slayer were gone, and only Erina was left in her large room. Erina closed the door and looked at Meikai.

"I would like to know where you were when it was time for me to be dressed."

"I was with the girl," she answered.

"You weren't supposed to be there." Erina snapped.

"You're right. I wasn't supposed to be there. I wasn't even supposed to even be _here_, but you messed that up." Spat Meikai. "And then you call me your name. As if it wasn't bad enough that you had to take my name and befoul it with your filth."

"Filth? Befoul? It is under my understanding that you are a low half-demon! I am a full demon," she began, her nose turned upward, a sneer on her face.

Meikai looked at the demon, "I would kill you now, if I could."

"What? Too afraid to kill a full demon."

"Do you know who you speak to?" demanded Meikai angrily. She grabbed Erina's throat and squeezed. Erina screamed and immediately Meikai released her. Servants came running into the room, followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"What happened?" demanded Inuyasha pulling out his sword.

Erina looked smugly at Meikai, "She tried to kill me!" she pointed to Meikai.

They all turned to Meikai surprised. 'So _now_ they acknowledge me.' Meikai thought angrily.

Erina sighed, "Don't worry. I'm quite all right. I have realized that Naraku had her under control. Thank you for caring, however." She said with a tone of superiority. Meikai looked at Erina. She wasn't as stupid as she had thought. She was going to run away tonight. Inuyasha growled something, and they all left.

Meikai walked to the window. "What do you want?" she asked. "Money? jewelry? power?"

Erina thought for a moment, she smiled. "Those would be wonderful, but I want what you can get me. I want a demon lord fighting for me."

"Demon lord?" asked Meikai.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. He'll fight for me because he thinks I'm you." She giggled. "And no one cares about you because they think you're me!"

"And what about Naraku, should he return?" demanded Meikai.

"What of him? I've worked many years for him. He won't return as long as you're in this castle. I'm going to make sure there is a guard around you at all times to make sure you don't escape. I'll watch you like a hawk."

Meikai frowned. "And what if I kill you?" she asked. "You won't be able to do watch me unless your soul comes back as a reincarnation."

There was a knock on the door. Erina smiled, "Answer the door, Erina,"

Meikai stared at her malevolently and slid the door open. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the hallway, his robes still white, with a red design on the robes. His mokomoko trailing behind him, just like his silver hair did. Meikai stood aside and bent her head down again. She saw Rin behind Sesshomaru. She smiled and made a small wave at Rin. Rin beamed and waved back. She clutched onto Sesshomaru's robes as he walked into the room. "Lady Meikai," began Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I knew you would be coming soon." Erina said lustfully.

Sesshomaru scowled slightly, "Rin would like your permission to have your servant for the rest of the day."

Erina looked slightly taken aback. She frowned, the dark circles under her eyes looking hideous. "She needs to be guarded. Naraku easily corrupts her stupid mind and often uses her."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away, Rin happily bounding toward Meikai. Meikai smiled and Rin took her head. Rin pulled Meikai past Sesshomaru and down the hall. Sesshomaru slowly followed them, he was going to study this servant of Lady Meikai. He found it interesting that Naraku could corrupt her mind. He followed Rin's laughter into her room where Shippo was waiting for them. "Shippo let's play dress up!" demanded Rin.

Shippo frowned, "No! Last time I was dressed up I looked like a girl!" shouted Shippo. "It's your turn." He angrily walked out of the room. He hated dress up.

Rin shrugged and quickly sat down, she closed her eyes. "Alright. I'm ready." Sesshomaru watched as Meikai sat down and watched them curiously. She opened one of her eyes, "Erina, you're supposed to put makeup on me."

"What?" cried Meikai.

Rin smiled, "Don't you know how? I want to look like a princess!"

Meikai smiled and then looked at the little tray of makeup that Rin had. "What color lips do you want?"

"Red, like yours! I like the red you wear." Rin answered.

"Red, I see. I don't wear lip paint." Answered Meikai. Rin opened her eyes curiously, her hair bouncing. She wiped her lips onto her hand and showed her. "See? No lip paint."

Rin smiled, "Then I don't want to wear lip paint." She said. "Can you powder my face?" she asked. Meikai smiled and held the white powder in her hand. Slowly she brought the little brush up to the powder.

Sesshomaru said from the room, "Rin."

Rin leaped up, "Sesshomaru-sama!" she didn't even notice the demon in the room. Meikai smiled at her obliviousness.

"What are you doing?"

Rin smiled, "I'm going to look like a princess." she sat down again, "Sesshomaru-sama is a great demon of the western lands." She said to Meikai. Meikai nodded but did not say anything. "Sesshomaru-sama… can Erina be my servant?" Meikai looked at Sesshomaru. His cold amber eyes were on her now, which made her look away immediately. She hated the feeling of him watching her. She wanted nothing else but to be with Naraku, despite his cowardice. She tried to imagine the face of her fiancé, his long wavy black hair and his unnatural red eyes. A shiver ran down her spine. His red eyes would also be watching her once they were married. She sighed. When they were married she would receive all her powers, including those of Hell. 'Oh Naraku,' she thought, 'Where are you now?'

She stood and walked to the window. Rin climbed up her and into her arms. "Sesshomaru-sama," continued Rin, resting on Meikai. "Can she?"

"No Rin. She cannot. You would have to ask Lady Meikai, and I am not going to do it this time. This Sesshomaru does not do favors."

Rin sighed and nodded. Meikai looked at the tree, wishing that one of those Naraku would be in, waiting for the opportune moment to reclaim his bride to be. She held Rin in her arms. Sesshomaru sat down and continued to watch them. "Erina," said Rin.

Meikai looked at her, "Yes?"

"Don't you want to be my servant?"

Meikai smiled slightly, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama is right. I am Lady Meikai's servant." She said.

.

Meikai listened to Erina's breathing slow down, and quickly she got up from her mat and walked to the door. Quickly she slid the door open and walked down the hall. The halls were dimly lit by lanterns, and she quickly walked, trying her hardest to rid herself of Erina. She suddenly stopped. She really didn't know where she was, let alone where to go. She sighed, 'What a joke,' she thought to herself. She walked to the wall and leaned against it. She began to wonder what it would be like if her mother was not banished. Meikai would still be a princess. There was a small cry heard just around the corner. Meikai slowly followed the sound and found herself at the door of Rin's room. Meikai hesitantly opened the door and peered in. Rin was sitting in her bed, she was covered in blankets. Meikai slowly walked over to her bed. "Rin," she said to the small girl crying. Rin looked up, she continued to cry. Meikai kneeled beside her bed. "What was it?" she asked.

"I saw them!" Rin cried crawling onto her lap.

"Saw what Rin?" asked Meikai softly.

Rin looked at Meikai with large tears in her eyes. Rin shook her head, "I don't know…they had red eyes. There were three of them!"

Meikai gently wiped away the tears of Rin's.

.

_Meikai slowly passed through trees, each one had a heartbeat, and she could feel the life in their branches. She sighed and continued walking. A village came into view, she was going to have to pass through it in order to continue. She wished to cross the river, and the only way was through the village. Her robes were of all black, she wore no other color but black and red. She continued through the trees and then looked at the village. Meikai took a step out of the forest and began the long walk through the village. She had been here before, over fifty years ago. Children looked at her curiously, but soon were pushed away by mothers. "She's a demon," said one mother spitting the ground. _

_ "May God protect us." Said an elderly man._

_ Meikai ignored all of these villagers but then looked at an old priestess with an eye patch over her right eye. There behind her stood men with poorly made weapons. The priestess stood for a moment, then said to the village men, "Stand beside and let the demon of death pass. She will not bring harm unto us, if ye don't harm her."_

_ Meikai looked at the priestess, "How do you know what I am?" she asked softly. The priestess stared at her, then answered, "I know of many demons, but none have the looks of the devil."_

_ "You are Lady Kikyo's sister, Kaede," said Meikai._

_ Kaede nodded, "She told me of who you were."_

_ "May I see her?" asked Meikai softly._

_ "I'm afraid ye can't. She died protecting the Shikon Jewel from corruption." _

_ "She protected it to the end then…" she said just as quietly as she had before._

_Kaede looked at Meikai, "You were going to use the Shikon jewel to become a full demon," she said. Meikai looked at Lady Kaede. _

_ "I would."_

_ "Then you are foolish as all the other demons who come to the village in search for it. Pass through the forest, and look upon the tree of ages. There lies a demon in dormant sleep because he tried to take what was not his."_

_ Meikai continued walking but did not do as Kaede said. _

.

"Go back to sleep Rin." She said softly. She became aware of why she did not wish to kill many people. She was lonely, just like her mother was when she was banished. Rin in a small way helped her realize this. "I will be here when you awake," she looked at Rin in the dim light of the single lantern.

Rin nodded and crawled back underneath her blankets. She looked out the window, "I saw them out this window. They had red eyes," she said again.

Meikai thought for a moment, then crossed to the window. She searched for the red eyes that Rin had spoken of. "There is no one there anymore Rin, so you can now go back to sleep." Disappointed Meikai kneeled beside Rin's bed. She was hoping to see any sign of Naraku. Anything that would let her believe that he would come back for her. Rin slowly fell asleep and Meikai watched Rin sleep. She was so innocent. Obviously Rin had had no problem with demons before, for her adopted father was a powerful demon. But if she knew what Meikai was capable of, would she still stand beside her?

She felt the hairs on her neck stand slowly up, slowly she turned toward the door. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, his silver hair trailing down his back, two purple lines on the sides of his cheek bones, a purple crescent moon laid in the center of his forehead. She turned back toward Rin and said softly, "She thought she saw something in the window."

"What." Demanded Sesshomaru. It was not a question for Meikai to answer whenever she felt like responding. It was an order.

"Red eyes, that's all that she told me." Meikai answered.

"Naraku's saimyosho." Sesshomaru said softly. Meikai's heart soared. "They are looking for Lady Meikai."

Meikai wanted to run through the window and follow whatever these saimyosho were, so she could find Naraku. She wanted to become a full demon so badly it almost scared her. Once she became a full demon, she wouldn't have to worry about the foolish crescent moon changing her into a human. She smiled slightly, "Yes," she said, "They are looking for her."

Sesshomaru scowled, "Lady Meikai says you are easily corrupted by Naraku's powers. Tell me, what are his plans."

Meikai turned her head toward Sesshomaru. "His plans…? I do not know what his plans are. He intends to mate with Lady Meikai so she can receive her full powers…then he'll use her to win his war." She said slightly dreamily. She felt herself being drawn to Naraku, his red eyes were slowly dawning on her. Sesshomaru yanked her off of the ground.

"Is this because of the prophecy that was made?" he demanded. Meikai stared at him, Rin began to stir.

"Yes," whispered Meikai quickly. "The prophecy that was made in blood." She said. Sesshomaru released her and Meikai returned to Rin's side. There was a soft buzzing heard outside the window. Both Sesshomaru and Meikai looked out the window. Three large striped bees with venom flew outside the window watching them. Meikai hungrily felt her teeth sharpen. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and swung down, breaking both the window and two of the saimyosho. Rin woke up and began to cry. Meikai quickly covered her from any of the broken glass. She was going to protect Rin with what little time she had. "Wake Lady Meikai. We will find this Naraku and kill him,"

"Demons," she said quietly. She sniffed the air as Rin cried in her arms, "One mile away." Sesshomaru looked at her. His cold amber eyes were on her in an instant. He angrily pulled her away from Rin. "What do you know?" he demanded.

Meikai quickly struggled from his grip before he could tighten his hold on. "Have your Lady Meikai protect you. But do not seem surprised when she fails." Spat Meikai quickly running into Rin's room. She came running out Rin in her arms. Sesshomaru was about to protest when he felt the earth shake under him. The servant's wing could be heard full of screams. Meikai gave him a quick look, she quickly ran from the great Lord.

.

The castle was on fire, the demons knocking lanterns and large candles over, starting a large fire on the guest wing of the palace. The servants were quickly running out of the palace with the valuables. Some stayed behind trying to put the castle out. Inuyasha quickly was pulling Kagome behind her. Erina was ahead of them running into the safety of the forest. The servant turned and quickly ran back toward them. They saw Rin in her arms, "Quickly, take her to safety," Rin was crying as they handed Rin to Kagome.

"Erina!" she screamed trying to hold onto her as she ran back toward the castle.

"Inuyasha!" suddenly cried Kagome. "Shippo!" Inuyasha turned back toward the house. Erina turned and looked at both of them.

"I will find him," she said running back to the castle, quickly pushing away any servant that was running toward the safety of the forest. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and quickly leaped to the rooftop of the burning castle. There was Sesshomaru, protecting Lady Meikai. He landed beside them and gruffly said, "It would do us a favor if you helped," he said harshly.

Lady Meikai stared at both the demons and Inuyasha horrified. A small squeak was heard in her throat. "Backlash wave!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Staff of two-heads!" screamed the little green imp, fire raining down onto the enemy demons.

The priest Miroku, quickly unleashed a large hole in his hand, "Wind Tunnel!" he shouted. There was a large explosion from the guest wing of the castle, and immediately, the demons fled from the castle.

.

Smoke filed into the air a thousand feet as the flames hungrily at the palace. The servants were doing their best to stop the fire from spreading but it was of little help. Inuyasha sat down relaxing, his arms sore from using the Tetsusaiga so often. Kagome came running out of the forest with Rin in her arms. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru landed beside Kagome, Rin quickly throwing herself into his arms. Sesshomaru was slightly shocked from such a move from his ward. Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Shippo," she said weakly. Inuyasha looked back at the burned guest wing, the smoke still filing into the air. Inuyasha stood up and then immediately ran toward burning castle.

Sesshomaru looked calmly at Kagome, "Was he with anyone?"

Kagome nodded, "The servant girl,"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin in his arms, who fearfully looked at him. "Erina," she said softly.

.

"Shippo!" shouted Inuyasha. "Shippo!"

"Inuyasha!" cried a voice, "Help us!" Inuyasha quickly leaped through the smoke, trying to see the little fox demon, but the smoke burned his eyes. Finally he saw light through the thick smoke and he followed it. He coughed for a moment then looked to see Shippo unharmed, with an exception of a small scratch on his face. Shippo coughed and then pulled Inuyasha further away from the smoke and fire. He pulled him down the hall and then there was the servant girl, her kimono burned, burns covering her body. Inuyasha kneeled down, Shippo quickly leaping onto his shoulders as he picked up the servant girl. "Hold your breath," he ordered to Shippo.

Inuyasha ran back through the fire and ash and outside of the palace. Shippo ran toward Kagome, who hugged him tightly, tears running down his dirty face. Inuyasha kneeled down beside the servant girl, Rin crawling next to him. She kneeled down beside him, and looked at her. She was unconscious for the most part, her breathing extremely shadow, a cut on her lip and severe burns. "Kagome," Shippo tried to say, "I was stuck in my room and couldn't open the door because something had fallen into it…but she was strong enough to open the door…" he tried to say, "Then she carried me to where the smoke and fire wasn't near and then she-she…"

"Is she dead?" Rin asked softly. She had seen her family killed before, and she didn't want to see her Erina dead either.

"No, she's not, but she's barely breathing." Inuyasha said, "Rin, go play with Shippo." He said trying to take her away from the burned girl. Rin however remained motionless. Sesshomaru stood emotionless. It was foolish for them to waste time on such a demon, a half-demon at that. He frowned, and then walked away.

Erina stood several feet away from them, eyeing the charred body anxiously. "Lady Meikai, where does your allegiance fall?" he asked quietly.

She turned to him, "What?" her eyes traveled slowly back to Meikai on the ground. Erina gulped.

They heard a loud cough and sputter and the half demon gained conscience. They watched anxiously as the wounds slowly healed themselves. Shippo kneeled beside her. Meikai slowly sat up, and then slowly turned her head toward Erina who was staring at her. Erina took a small step backward and brought a small hand up to her lips. Rin threw her arms around Meikai's neck. Sesshomaru turned back to Erina, and softly said so only that Erina could hear, "I wish to speak to you of the prophecy."

.

"Meikai, tell me." Erina begged.

Meikai looked at Erina cruelly, "This wouldn't have been an issue you if you had set me free." She hissed as Erina threw herself at her feet. Meikai backed up, disgusted that a demon would stoop so low. "Set me free and I will tell you everything,"

Erina stared at Meikai, her eyes widened. "No. You can't." she said angrily. Meikai looked at her dangerously, then Erina's softly said, "Yes, you can go." She said.

Meikai smirked and sighed, "It was made by my father as he sought vengeance on all of mankind for what the humans had done to my mother. My father's name is Akuma, he is the devil himself." She said, "The prophecy was made of five hundred years ago, made from Akuma's wife's blood. It was said when I am mated with, I will have full control of Hell, and become a full demon. The bow: meaning the journey that all men must face. The sword: Punishment onto all who face me. The Powers of Hell: I control Hell and will send anyone I please down to my father for all eternity."

Erina stared slightly horrified, her jaw fixed in a small O. Meikai yawned and stretched, "May Sesshomaru be foolish enough to believe you." She said walking from the room. She walked down the hallways and then out of the large palace. Servants were preparing the large exodus from the castle and into the palace even further west. Rin and Jaken came running up to her, Jaken huffing and puffing.

"Erina!" she cried. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" she asked. Memories of her childhood came back to her of how no one would play with her. She clicked her tongue slightly then examined the face of the carefree child. She kneeled down to her level and asked quietly, "What kind of game do you wish to play Rin?"

"Princess and demon!" she cried. Meikai looked curiously at Rin. The imp rolled his eyes slightly aggravated. "It's where I play the princess and the demon has to chase me!"

Meikai looked slightly taken aback but then agreed to make Rin happy. "I get a head start though," she said running ahead toward the forest. Meikai smiled slightly and waited a few moments before walking into the forest. Rin sat quietly, trying her hardest not to giggle. Meikai yawned and then peered behind a tree, "Not behind here," she said loudly so Rin could hear from her hiding spot. Meikai heard the small girl stifling a giggle. Meikai smirked slightly, but continued, "Not behind this tree either, hmm… where can the princess be?"

Jaken followed behind her, his arms folded. "What kind of idiot are you? Of course she's not behind the tree."

Meikai arched and eyebrow and looked at the green imp, his large yellow eyes were closed as he looked away. "Ah, little imp," she began, "are you prejudice against half-demons too? or will you help find the little princess as well?"

Jaken finally agreed to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

Chapter 3: Naraku's Reincarnation- Byakuya

A/N: Got to see Princess Mononoke again. What an awesome movie! Well anyway, so I'm now super addicted to the song in there so somewhere I'm going to slip that in there. You've been warned. Lame lemon in this chapter. Nothing juicy yet.

.

"Aha!" cried Meikai playfully grabbing Rin and tossing her into the air. Rin giggled as Meikai caught her and began to tickle her.

Meikai set Rin down, her black eyes seeming less empty. "Erina," she began pulling her by her cotton kimono. Meikai followed Rin as she was pulled out of the forest and into a garden. "This is my garden! Sesshomaru-sama made it for me!"

Meikai's breath was immediately taken away. The flowers seemed untouched by the previous' day ashes. Flowers blew gently in the wind as a small fountain poured water down into a delicate gold fish pond. "There's only one problem," began Rin sadly, "Sesshomaru-sama says I can't bring them with me," she said. Meikai sighed and sat down next to the pond.

"Are they named anything?" she asked playing with the goldfish.

"No, not really." Rin said crawling onto her lap. "Sesshomaru-sama is the greatest demon in the world! And he's my daddy!" she said smiling.

Meikai nodded slowly, her eyes looking at the flowers. She smiled slightly, they were all at peace. "It's very beautiful," she said. "Rin…I have to go now."

"To Lady Meikai?" asked Rin.

"No, not to Lady Meikai, but I just have to go. I can't stay here any longer because I am no longer a servant." She said softly. Rin turned and looked at her.

"Are you leaving forever?" asked Rin, tears coming into her eyes.

Meikai felt her heart slowly melt at the little girl's feet. She saw herself in little Rin, of how she thought she was going to be abandoned. "Do you wish for me to stay?" she asked slowly.

Rin nodded fervently, "Please stay!" Rin cried.

Meikai sighed then softly said, "I'll stay."

.

Sesshomaru paced in his room. He had looked far and wide for the prophecy but could find only the small recording of the prophecy with little notes or facts on the prophecy. He understood what it all meant, if he wished to defeat Naraku once and for all he was going to mate with Lady Meikai, and the thought of that made him feel instant dread. Lady Meikai, in Sesshomaru's opinion, was no more than a twisted, selfish little girl who pampered herself with rich kimonos and layers and layers of makeup. Her face was no beauty either, for even with the powder and lip paint plastered onto her face, she still had dark circles under her eyes. He growled slightly at the thought of him succumbing to the weakness that he was able to control for so long. And yet even when they needed her, she chose not to fight. 'Is she that loyal to Naraku?' thought Sesshomaru roughly. Sesshomaru slid the door open to his room and then walked down the hall, this would be the last night that they would be sleeping in the castle. They were going to move west to the other palace that Sesshomaru owned. His footsteps were light on the floors of the castle for he was extremely graceful. His muscles were hard underneath the white robes that he wore, he knocked on the door of Lady Meikai's room. Slowly the door opened for Sesshomaru to see Lady Meikai's servant. Behind her was the empty headed demon. She perked up slightly, and smiled. The servant bowed as he entered and waited.

The demon of death smiled at him, "Lord Sesshomaru, you are kind to pay me a visit, but so late!" she cried.

Sesshomaru looked at her with his cold amber eyes. "Tell me about the prophecy," he said. He did not wish to be social with this demon. Sesshomaru was not one to strike up conversation of small talk to anyone; he usually avoided it whenever he could.

"Ah yes," she said looking smug, "the prophecy that was written about _me_. Quite funny that you would mention that Sesshomaru, I find us to be kindred spirits," she babbled on, "you know, people that are similar in many ways. I thought at first that you were a very shy, timid kind of person, but now I see you are very chatty." Sesshomaru looked taken aback immediately, he was in no way kindred spirits with this woman, and in absolute no way was he considered to be _chatty_. "As I was saying," she continued stepping close to him, about the prophecy, because I was just thinking about it, and here you were talking about it!" she giggled. "See, it's because we're kindred spirits"

Sesshomaru was lost at words. Erina waited for him to speak, her smile stationary on her face. Sesshomaru blinked, then continued, "I came only to speak of the prophecy. What do you know about it? What does it mean?" demanded Sesshomaru, growing extremely aggravated of the death demon.

"Oh, yes," she said stepping even closer. "Well it happened many centuries ago. The devil, Akuma," she bragged, "Married a farmer's daughter," there was a violent coughing in the corner. Sesshomaru turned even more aggravated to be disturbed. Meikai was shooting daggers at Erina as she merrily spoke to the demon Lord. Sesshomaru turned his head slowly back to Erina and she continued. "So they had me but then my mother died of chlamydia," another violent cough was heard from the corner of the room, "and my father then decided to make the prophecy. He wrote that only when I am mated with will I gain my full powers."

Sesshomaru stared at Erina, "So is this why you chose to fight for Naraku, that he promised you your full powers by him mating with you?" asked Sesshomaru.

Erina nodded. "Yes Sesshomaru, exactly. See this is exactly why I think we're kindred spirits!" she cried happily. Meikai folded her arms furiously, with just one swipe she could kill the stupid demon girl and be rid of the ghastly girl, but she promised Rin that she would stay.

"I can give you what you wish for," Sesshomaru began, "if you agree to fight for me, I will make you a full demon," he said.

Erina looked at him then smiled again, "Erina," she said to Meikai, "Leave Lord Sesshomaru-san and I alone," she said looking into his amber eyes. Immediately Meikai ran to the door and then slammed it shut behind her. She sighed relieved to be out of there. She stretched and then walked outside. She wished to see Rin's garden once more.

.

Even in the dark with the moon illuminating the garden she could see the flowers. She smiled as she sat on the side of the goldfish pond. She touched one of the flowers, gently plucking it from the main plant. She slowly brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled sweet, the red rose. It was as red as her lips were as she gently kissed the petals. "You look beautiful sitting amongst the flowers, Lady Meikai," said a soft voice behind her.

Immediately she turned and faced the man. There stood a man, he too with a flower in his hand, a soft pink lotus plant. "Who are you?" she asked. His hair was black and in a ponytail behind him. His eyes were a dark blue almost to the point that they were black.

"I am Byakuya, and you'll be seeing me more often Lady Meikai," said the demon. "I am one of Naraku's reincarnations."

Immediately she stood up, "You've seen him?" she asked quickly, "Where? Where is he?"

Byakuya sniffed the lotus plant, "I will take you to him," he said. Meikai stared at him, "But I will return you once more to the castle. You will be missed should Naraku take you away completely." He held out her hand and Meikai slowly put her small hand in the reincarnation's.

.

Meikai waited as Byakuya walked away from her. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up and she turned around to see Naraku looking at her. She folded her arms slightly angry. "Naraku," she said coldly. She stood in the middle of a forest, the grass was soft on her feet.

Naraku walked up to her, "Now is that any way to treat your fiancé?" he smirked and slowly began to circle her like he had done before.

"You left me to deal with those demons," she spat angrily.

Naraku smirked again, making the circle tighter as he slowly walked the circle in toward her. "Will you forgive a demon's cowardice?" he asked.

Meikai frowned as she noticed that the circle was getting smaller around her. "Not to mention you could have killed me with your attack on the castle." She angrily said.

"I suppose it was possible, but my saimyosho were smart. They knew you were dressed as a servant, and not as a Lady. I knew exactly where to send the demons." He said. Meikai scowled and he gripped onto her arm, "Do not doubt my power Meikai," he said.

Meikai's eyes narrowed, and she turned her head away, only to have Naraku turn it back toward him. She did not look into his red eyes because Meikai felt like they were trying to suck the soul out of her. Naraku's hands were cold on her face, he gently pulled her close so he could whisper into her ear. "I intend to claim you tonight."

Meikai felt her heart flutter in an uncomfortable way. Then she felt Naraku's tongue lick the outline of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He then began to nibble on her earlobe which made her gasp slightly. Naraku smirked slightly as his tongue traced to the side of her red lips. Slowly he kissed her lips, causing her to tremble. Naraku felt proud to make Death herself tremble beneath him, his slow kisses waited patiently until finally he felt Meikai respond. Immediately after feeling her soft lips against his he began to suck on her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth slowly, and Naraku seizing the opportunity to enter the hot cave of her mouth. His tongue met with hers and immediately began to massage it. Meikai found herself wrapping her tongue around his, her arms snaking around his neck. Naraku's tongue slowly explored her mouth, tracing over her fangs and every small tooth beside the canines. Naraku however, was in no mood to tease, he only had a little time left before Byakuya was to take her back. "We don't have much time left," he said. Meikai smirked slightly then nodded. Immediately, Naraku pushed Meikai to the ground and forced entry in between her legs. Meikai looked at him slightly perturbed that he was going at such a speed it would make Miroku blush. Naraku pulled down his breeches and then rubbed his manhood for a moment, just looking at Meikai. She lazily looked at him, and then he kissed her lips again, forcing his manhood in between her legs. She gasped, breaking their kiss as he slid the tip of his head slipped in. Naraku wasting no time, pushed himself all the way in, his lips sliding down to her neck. He carelessly pushed aside her kimono and bit into her shoulder. She gasped as his extension slid all the way in and from the mark that he left on her, a small spider. He quickly emptied himself and then pulled himself out, only to shove himself back in. He began to thrust for several moments until he pulled himself out. He helped her up and then looked at her. "Naraku, why must I go back?" she asked just as coldly as before.

He looked at her, his expression of pure lust and amusement. "I will come back for you, Byakuya will return and bring you back to me," he said. "You are going back because it will be the most convenient place for me to find you. Right now I am rebuilding my army, twenty times the size of last." He said.

Meikai looked slightly distrustful, "Let's hope they are courageous and not cowards…and next time, it better be paradise."

Naraku laughed his cruel laugh, "Next time I will leave you crippled for a week, and you begging for me to claim you again."

Meikai smirked at the boast that Naraku made.

.

Byakuya quickly disappeared after he left Meikai back in Rin's garden. She was exhausted despite the shortness of the sex. She began to wonder if Erina was still with Sesshomaru, and if he was wasting any time. She then frowned, she could smell Naraku's scent all over her. Quickly she ran into the castle and then to the servant's wing. She quickly began to bathe, rubbing grime off of her when Naraku had pushed her to the ground. The water soothed her aching body and she slid herself under the water.

.

Meikai slowly walked back to Erina's room and silently paced in the hallway. She could hear Erina's giggles from outside and blushed at the thought. However, she knew herself that she could not judge her anymore, for she was equally guilty of being impure (as far as being a demon went). Finally after many hours of her pacing, the door slid open slowly and Sesshomaru walked out, his bangs sweaty. He looked surprised to see her there, and she was equally surprised to see him so improper. His golden eyes searched her face for any sign of anything, and Meikai blushed as if she was naked in his eyes. Erina's red lip paint covered his neck, lips and cheeks. The golden orbs met her hollow black eyes. She quickly broke eye contact and walked into the room. Erina sat giggling in the bed naked, the many blankets ripped. Meikai walked to the lanterns and quickly lit them, bring light into the room. Erina giggled again, as Meikai walked to the door and slid it closed. Meikai somehow, couldn't get the image of Sesshomaru covered in sweat. Her nose crinkled at the scent of sweat and sperm.

"Meikai," whispered Erina. Meikai crossed the room, "Did you see?"

"No, but I heard," Meikai said smirking.

Erina giggled again. "Oh he was so strong and when he held me, I thought I would just break beneath his arms!" Meikai took a kimono from the wardrobe and quickly changed her into it. She helped Erina off the bed and then tore the sheets off the bed.

"Come on," she said forcefully. "I'm going to wash his scent off of you."

"Oh no, I want his scent to be on me forever!" cried Erina.

Meikai frowned slightly, "That's disgusting," She gently pulled Erina down the hall. She passed Rin's room, only pausing a moment to check to see if she was still sleeping. Then continued walking. Erina suddenly stopped, Meikai looked back at her. Meikai slowly traveled back to where Erina had stopped. Sesshomaru was resting in a chair in what looked like an office. "Sesshomaru!" she cried. He looked behind him and she gave a flirtatious wave. Meikai blushed and quickly got out of his view. Meikai pulled on Erina until she would move again, then pulled her into the bathroom.

Meikai turned one of the dials and immediately, hot water came pouring out of the spout and into the large tub. Meikai had never seen such a large tub, except for the goldfish pond outside. She poured fragrance soaps into the water which made it bubble. Gently she helped Erina into the tub.

Erina stopped giggling as the water calmed her spirit. "Meikai," began Erina, "I thought you were leaving." She said.

Meikai looked at the naked woman concealed through all the bubbles. "I had every intention to. Rin asked me to stay so I said I would."

"What about Naraku?"

"What about him?" she asked trying to forget their short period of intimacy.

Erina shrugged and then yawned. "Sesshomaru-sama…never leaves a woman dissatisfied…"

"Has he marked you yet?" Meikai said scrubbing Erina's sweaty head.

Erina sighed, "No not yet. But I'm sure it's not far behind…right?" she asked. Meikai felt herself blush once more. Meikai shrugged.

Meikai sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What?" asked Erina.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "That I was rude to you." She sighed, the apology bitter on her tongue. "But please… do not ruin my reputation." She said quietly. Erina turned and looked at her. Meikai suddenly laughed as the steam began to cause her makeup to smear. Meikai took a rag and began to scrub the powder and lip paint off of Erina. "You're covered in sweat!" she cried trying to scrub her face. Erina peered at Meikai's face.

"You're one to talk," snapped Erina. "You're completely dirty. Haven't you tried to bathe once since you got here?"

"I just bathed!" Meikai cried defensively.

"Oh…servant soaps. I forgot. Well you may bathe with me if you promise not to touch me."

Meikai snorted, "You make it sound like I _want_ to touch you." She quietly stripped and lowered herself into the water immediately feeling calm. "If you plan on telling anyone else the prophecy, don't tell them that my mother was a farm girl who died from chlamydia."

Erina smirked. "No?"

"No. Her story was already tragic enough." She said scrubbing at her skin trying to get the dirt off of her. She dunked her head under the water and immediately brought it back up to the surface.

"Does this mean you're still my servant?" asked Erina suddenly.

Meikai frowned slightly, "I suppose so."

Erina giggled again and Meikai casted her an aggravated look.

.

Sesshomaru sat in his office, just looking out the window. To be completely honest, he had done his best to try to hurt Lady Meikai in their sex. Not once did his inner demon take hold of him once his passion was too much for him to handle. His moment of climax never came, although, Lady Meikai's climax seemed to be every five minutes. He growled at the thought of him wasting time and energy on such a simpleton. Jaken and Rin had already been in his office already, but he said nothing to him or even acknowledged him. He just continued to ponder. The prophecy was not completed yet, for he hadn't taken her as his mate. The thought made him dread deep in his gut. 'Perhaps I need to impregnate her.' He thought. He felt even sicker to think that his heir would be from that giggling idiot. And then her servant! How she had looked at him when he came out of her mistress' room. Then when she had broken eye contact with him and went back into her mistress' room did he really truly begin to notice her. She was like a dark shadow to Lady Meikai.

.

Meikai examined the blankets. They could easily be mended by a needle, even for one who was awful at sewing. She brought the blankets out of the castle and began to sew them in the sunlight. Rin happily danced around her while the imp chased after her. Shippo was playing in the grass with colorful magic he called _crayons_. The wind blew at them gently causing a warm breeze to make them all sigh in relief. Today they were moving. Meikai was to be beside Erina at all costs, and was to make sure 'Lady Meikai' was comfortable. Many of the servants had already begun their journey to the castle further west, but Meikai was to wait for Erina to leave. Erina, was choosing to sleep in because her night "Was stolen away from me by a man who knows a woman's desires" as she had put it.

Rin rolled in the grass and then began to run circles around Meikai as she continued to sew. She examined her handy work and then decided that it was a job well done. She held it out, trying to view it from far away. Rin continued running in circles. Meikai sighed and then brought them back inside to be washed.

When Meikai was finished washing the blanket she brought it out once more toward Rin and Shippo were still playing. She hung it on a branch of a tree nearby and then walked back to Rin. Rin grabbed onto her hands and then began to spin. Meikai smiled as she and Rin spun in circles, her black hair falling out of the bun that she had worn ever since she left Naraku's palace. Finally they stopped, feeling absolutely dizzy.

.

Sesshomaru watched Rin and Shippo out in the yard, Jaken sitting watching Rin as she examined a butterfly on the ground. Finally Lady Meikai's servant hung a blanket up that he realized was in her mistress' room. He had seen it the night before, and also had seen the way Lady Meikai had clawed it in her passion. Then he saw Rin take her hand and they spun like small children. Her servant's hair fell and soon was a small trail behind her as she spun. They finally stopped and both of them fell to the ground laughing. Jaken said something to them but Sesshomaru couldn't tell from inside. She quickly pinned her hair back up once more in a messy bun. Sesshomaru growled slightly at the sight, but wasn't sure why. He watched Shippo crawl over to them and show a picture that he had drawn to them. He watched the servant girl's head cock slightly to the side, Rin clutched the picture in her small hands and then immediately leaped up with the picture high in the air. She giggled and then looked at the picture after giving Shippo a small peck on the cheek. Shippo blushed slightly and then went back to his coloring.

.

Erina walked down next to Meikai. Meikai helped her onto the horse, Erina clutched the reins tightly. She had never been on a horse before, and did not like the feeling of it. Rin had her hand in Meikai's as then gently they began their journey west, Jaken at the head of the horse, and Sesshomaru the furthest in front. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were already at the castle and were waiting for their arrival. Sesshomaru was slightly irked that they had left so late. At this point they wouldn't be able to make it before sunset. Erina happily chatted with anyone who bothered to listen, and that was only Jaken. Meikai and Rin were kneeling beside the road examining a small flower, or a small frog ("This one looks like you Jaken!" cried Rin).

"Erina, look at this flower!" she said pulling a wild rose out from the thorny bush. Her small finger was pressed against a small thorn. Rin made a small cry as a trail of blood dripped down her finger. Meikai looked at the finger, and gently ripped part of her kimono's sleeve.

"Here," said Meikai as she quickly tied it around Rin's finger. "Feel better?" she began to pull the thorns off of the rose stem. She handed it back to Rin, "For being a good girl," she said. She lifted Rin up and carried her on her back, much to the delight of Rin.

"Look Sesshomaru!" cried Rin. Sesshomaru turned back to see her on Meikai's back. "I'm as tall as you!" she cried happily. In truth Meikai stood a foot shorter than the tall Sesshomaru, and Rin only added about four extra inches on the height.

Sesshomaru made a small , "Heh," Meikai was careful not to look at Sesshomaru, his presence was making her feel uneasy. 'What if Byakuya should come for her at any moment?' Sesshomaru eyes looked at Naraku's concubine and then turned back. Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but Naraku had excellent taste in his tramps. His mind wondered to what season it was, hoping and praying that mating season would not be coming soon.

Sleepily Rin sang, "In the Mountain, In the Forest

In the Wind, In a Dream

Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?

With an ally like Jaken-Sama

I will wait alone until you come,

Sesshomaru-sama, please return,"

Meikai listened to the song; it was obviously made by Rin, because Sesshomaru would not have anyone make a song about him willingly. She smiled slightly as Rin's head made a small _thunk _on her back as Rin became quiet.

"Erina-sama," Rin said quietly.

Meikai almost dropped Rin in shock, every head turned toward Rin. A servant was never to be shown any respect. Meikai bowed her head and immediately put Rin down. She waited for Erina to say anything, however Erina was too shocked to say anything. Rin looked at Meikai curiously, Sesshomaru watching them. Sesshomaru walked over to them and then carefully maneuvered around Rin. "Did you teach her to say that?" he asked quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru Perfect Weapon

Chapter 4: Eyes Opened Wide

A/N: okay…maybe the song might come in this chapter….maybe not…I do know there will be some lemon in this chapter…

.

"Did you teach her to say that?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Sesshomaru. I will not have you interrogating my servants. They are my concern, not yours." Erina said, not exactly fond of him showing attention to the real Meikai. She fidgeted with the blankets in her arms. It was her job to carry them if Erina got cold.

Sesshomaru paid no heed. He continued to look at Meikai, his golden eyes trying to see past the black curtain of hair that was in her face. She wore it up again, just like a servant was supposed to, but her bangs were in her face, shrouding the world from view. "Do you know where your position lies as a servant? Or did Naraku give you more attention as his concubine?"

Meikai blushed and did not look up, "Please," she began. Suddenly she saw a man out of the corner of her eye. It was Byakuya, a flower in his hand. He only turned and walked back into the forest, disappearing from view. She wanted to cry out for him to do something but that would reveal everything. Sesshomaru brought his hand up and immediately Meikai threw the blanket over Rin's face just before Sesshomaru's hand made contact with her face. She fell to the ground and Rin quickly pulled the blanket off her head. She looked confused at Sesshomaru and Meikai, trying to find out how Meikai was standing and how the next, she had fallen to the floor. "Erina?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

The cut lip of hers slowly healed, but left a small drip of blood on her lip. Erina looked frightened on the horse. "Sesshomaru-sama. I told you it was none of your concern to punish my servants." She said angrily. Sesshomaru continued walking, and Jaken continued followed by the horse. Meikai stood up once more, not allowing a single tear to come from her eyes. "Come, Rin-sama." She said picking Rin back up and placing the blanket in her arms. Rin was still confused but she could tell that she should stay out of her father's business.

.

The sun began its journey toward the ground. Meikai growled at the thought. Rin quietly sang her song behind her. Suddenly the crossed an abandoned castle. "Hush Rin," she said.

Rin stopped, "What is it?"

"We are passing the dead," she whispered. Sure enough there were mounds of earth near the side of the road. The castle walls were destroyed, the roofs all caved in, the walls destroyed.

"We will stay here the night." Sesshomaru said quietly. Meikai set Rin down and then examined the castle. As the servant among the nobles, she was the one to start the fire. Quickly she did, highly skilled in the art for when she was traveling, it was always alone. She stood back from the welcoming fire, and helped Erina into her blankets. "Where are you going?" Erina asked.

Meikai made no answer but walked slowly toward the castle, the earth calling to her. It was strange as she walked past the overgrown plants in the garden. Plants covered a stone bench. She quietly sat on it and then examined her surroundings. _'Your mother sat there once. Strange to think that it was not you to sit there too.'_ said a low voice in her mind. Her father was communicating with her. He rarely communicated this way with her, but he would always watch her when she was nearing her mother's ruins of any.

Now it was familiar, she had remembered the tale of her fathers. He spoke it like he knew it well. He was the one who destroyed the castle. 'Meikai, what are your plans? I cannot watch you being pushed around by anyone.'

Meikai listened to her father's voice in her head for a moment then thought back to him, 'Naraku had agreed to mate with me in order for me to gain all my powers. When I meet up with him I will leave these people,' she thought.

She could imagine her father nodding. '_I look forward to the day that you are a full demon. Then you can avenge your mother's death, too.'_

Rin quickly ran over to her, a blanket in her hand. "Erina-kun" she said. She sat next to her on the bench. "I brought you a blanket."

'_Will you be able to leave this girl behind too?_' asked her father.

'I will have to.' She thought. Then her father closed the conversation and they fell quiet with each other. "Thank you Rin-sama." The sun sank beneath the sky, and Meikai fell quietly off the bench. Her aura leaving her behind to a weak human. Her red lips turned to a pale pink, her curly black hair fell straight and brown. She sighed and then closed her eyes. "Take a good look at me, Rin." She ordered.

Rin did what she was told and was only a little surprised. Her uncle did the same once a month, but she did not know that she was alike. This time, Meikai did cry. She hated being half demon. She wanted to have Naraku so she could become a full demon. Meikai clutched her face and then sobbed. Her cut lip reopened and then it began to bleed. Rin looked at the weak human. Rin sat next to her on the ground. Erina walked over to them then gasped slightly. Meikai stood up and walked away, quickly covering her face and running further away. "What happened to her?" asked Erina.

"She turned human." Sesshomaru said quietly. He could smell her blood and tears. "Jaken," he said. "Make sure Rin returns to the fire. It will be cold tonight."

Sesshomaru walked over to the fire and sat down against a tree. He felt slightly guilty at hitting her, but his daughter was going to be a lady. Not a servant lover. He thought for a moment, he had seen the girl transform. She could feel her being weakened. He growled and then thought, 'This Sesshomaru does not care.'

.

Meikai continued running, then tripped on something. She stumbled and then fell. She looked on the ground and saw a wooden flute, decaying. It was her mother's. She angrily grabbed it and broke it in half. She angrily threw both pieces away. She sat there and then curled her legs toward her and clutched them tightly. She began to sob into her knees. She smelled the scent of flowers and then looked up. Byakuya stood in front of her. He quietly kneeled beside her. "Dear me…" he said smiling slightly. "You're still beautiful as a human…Naraku wishes to see you once more."

Meikai quickly wiped the tears away, "What does it matter? I'm human. Even if he claims me entirely, it won't matter. Not while I'm human."

Byakuya smiled slightly, "Well, let's give him a surprise, shall we?"

Meikai looked at him. "You don't like Naraku, do you?"

Byakuya frowned and then sniffed the flower. "There is no time to discuss this…although…no perhaps another day." He helped her to her feet and then quickly she felt the world disappear beneath her.

.

Naraku waited for her and then Byakuya came down on his crane, Meikai sitting down beside his legs. She sighed and then stepped off. "Naraku," she said quietly. They were in forest once more, the abandoned castle far away

Naraku looked at her. "What is it?" he demanded. He couldn't claim her while she was a human. The prophecy didn't call for that. Meikai smirked slightly. Byakuya bowed and then walked away. Naraku smiled. "You're a human tonight…" he thought, 'Then she cannot refuse me.'

Naraku walked up to her and then with his icy fingers he touched her cheek. "Interesting." He said.

Meikai looked at him. "What is?" she demanded.

"Tonight… I will not fear Death." He said then crushed his lips upon her surprised ones. She shoved herself away.

"You do that and I will guarantee you not winning any battle."

"And be a half demon the rest of your life?" Naraku said pulling her back close to him. "I meant what I had said when I was going to cripple you for a week. Did you think I did not planned to claim you when you were a human? I did not know what night it was but I am fortunate that it is tonight." Meikai tried to say something, but she was lost. She did not know what to say. "And I have all night. So I can take all the time I want." Naraku grinned his awful smile and Meikai felt her stomach flip uncomfortably again.

He brought his lips back to hers and then immediately his tongue entered her mouth, overpowering her completely. She was a human tonight, and he was a strong powerful demon. "Get on your knees." He ordered. Meikai stared malevolently at him and hit him across the face. Naraku looked surprised, but then looked almost hungrily at her. He always like the ones who fought. He pushed her to the ground and pulled down his breeches. He let out a small hiss as he stroked his manhood for a moment. She stared at him furiously, but her stares meant nothing to him. She could not threaten him tonight. "Come here." He ordered. Meikai slowly obeyed and kneeled before him. He took her hand and placed it onto his manhood. "Make me want to claim you." He said. She smirked.

"Naraku you're such a simpleton," she said and then licked the long length of his manhood. He gasped aloud in ecstasy. Meikai smirked as she continued to lick the length of his manhood, occasionally halting on the head. She could still control him like a pawn in her hand, even as a human. Finally she took the head slowly into her mouth. Naraku moaned aloud as her tongue swirled around it. His hand wove into Meikai's temporary brown hair. She slowly began to take in his large member. She took her hand and rubbed the area where her mouth did not touch, which made Naraku moan even louder. However, she was going to tease him, she wasn't going to give him everything he wanted. She took his member out of her mouth and then licked underneath it. Naraku realized this right away and then looked at her with half lidded lustful eyes. "Do not try to tease me tonight Meikai." His red eyes still boring into her soul. She rubbed his member making him hiss again.

"Tease you?" she asked innocently. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked then once more took the tip into her mouth. 'Damn.' She thought then took his length in her mouth. He began to moan louder now which made Meikai slightly disgusted. Her tongue danced along every hard ridge and Naraku pulled him out of her. He quickly took off the robe he wore and then stood before her naked. Meikai looked at him, he was pale and his muscles were toned nicely. He smirked slightly, then slowly he whispered. "Undress."

Meikai growled wishing her fangs were back. Slowly she untied the plain obi around her waist. She turned away and then slowly she let the cotton kimono fall off her shoulders. She turned back to Naraku to see him looking hungry and patient. "Come here." He said again. Meikai walked over to him, the moon illuminating their pale bodies. He grabbed her and then kissed her neck hungrily. She moaned quietly into his ear which made him grow excited again. He trailed his tongue down the entire neck. He laid down and then pulled her downward, crawling on top of her. Meikai suddenly felt like a spider in a web, she could feel his smirk through his kisses on her neck. Naraku suddenly pushed her to the ground and then began to suck on her breast. Meikai clutched the grass beneath her.

.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Said a voice. Sesshomaru looked up to see Lady Meikai beckoning him with a finger. Rin and Jaken were both asleep next to the fire side. Aggravated Sesshomaru stood up and then walked over to her, but Erina quickly dashed toward the abandoned castle. Once more she beckoned to him with a slender finger. She entered the castle, and he followed wearily. "Sesshomaru, it's almost mating season… I wish to get a head start," she said. He almost wanted to thank god that they had privacy. He didn't want Rin to see, and certainly not Jaken.

Sesshomaru understood what she meant. He was going to have to claim her again, just so she wouldn't return to Naraku. Sesshomaru nodded silently and then Erina undressed quickly. Sesshomaru undressed slowly, and then carefully laid his clothes aside. Erina looked at him, her eyes wide. Slowly Sesshomaru walked over to her and kissed her, hoping that he could one day crush her. Erina immediately moaned. Sesshomaru frowned through their kiss. Slowly he made her lay down on the ground. Slowly he got on top of her and then inserted his large member in between her legs. She gasped aloud and then moaned loudly. Sesshomaru began to pray that Rin was a heavy sleeper. He began to thrust in and out of the woman, already feeling her cum on his member.

.

Naraku was going to tease her, just like how she attempted to. His tongue slipped into her rosebud and her body arched beneath his arms. He smirked, Meikai's brown hair looking like a halo around her head as she moaned quietly. His tongue dug into her deeply, causing Meikai to squirm. Meikai gasped loudly hoping that he wouldn't keep her waiting. She was trying to patient but she wanted him badly, even though it was Naraku. Slowly his tongue traveled to her navel, in between the valley between her breasts and then up to her neck. He inserted his hard erection into her and once more she arched her back, moaning. "Nar-a-ku." She moaned.

Naraku smirked and then forced himself in completely. His pale skin smacked against hers. He grinded his hips against hers as he continued thrusting. She bucked slightly underneath him, but he continued none the less. "I have no intention," he whispered. He kissed her lips harshly. "To go easy on you tonight." Meikai moaned. "I will take advantage of your weakness." His hips rolled against hers and she continued to moan. Finally Naraku slid all the way in and then Meikai and he both screamed out as they both came.

.

Sesshomaru could feel the demon stirring lazily within him. It was not going to be unleashed tonight either. Erina could not do that to him. He pulled himself out and then changed once more. He slipped his clothes on again and then walked away back toward the fire. Was he ever going to be completely satisfied?

.

Naraku had Meikai dress quickly and she obeyed. She looked so weak; she could barely stand as she tied the obi around her waist. Byakuya lifted her into his arms and then she fell unconscious due to lack of sleep, emotionally and physically tired. He looked sadly at her, as he brought her back to where she was before. He gently laid her down and laid down one of his lotus flower beside her. He walked away then, knowing that she would have the demon blood running through her veins soon, the sky a rosy pink as the sun began its voyage. He didn't love her, but he showed sympathy as Naraku used her. He was saddened most of the fact that Meikai knew herself.

.

Sesshomaru smelled something in the air. 'Naraku,' he thought. He stood and then walked past the castle. Then he saw her, Meikai lying down on the ground, her hand wrapped around a single lotus flower. She slept peacefully, her brown hair looking like a halo as it laid around her neck. He growled. While he had claimed Erina, the servant girl was also being claimed…but by Naraku. He kneeled down and then shook her awake. She sat up and then looked up at him, then immediately said, "Is Rin alright?"

"You carry Naraku's scent." He said passively.

The sun peaked through the trees and then Meikai inhaled calmly. Her heart pumped violently, her fangs growing once more in. Her brown hair turned once more to black and curly. Her lips looked full as they turned the blood red. "You carry _her_ scent." She said. She looked weakened despite the fact that she was stronger once more.

"Silence. Were you with him?" demanded Sesshomaru.

Meikai nodded slowly, "You needn't ask where he is. Even I do not know." She said. Her eyes traveled to the lotus plant. She smiled slightly and picked up the little flower. Byakuya left it for her. 'Possibly an apology,' she thought. She sniffed the flower and then stood, immediately her legs gave out beneath her. She was sore from Naraku slamming into her the entire night. Sesshomaru could smell his scent all over the girl.

"Wash yourself."

"With what?" answered Meikai, she clutched the tree tightly as she tried to stand again. Naraku really did try to cripple her. Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Lady Meikai would be very sad…" she began, "Two, Rin would begin to wonder." She thought for a moment, "Naraku would be furious."

Sesshomaru stared at her. He was shocked to hear her boast so severely on the matter. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"The only one who can keep Naraku satisfied." She answered standing now, she took a small step and was soon panting, leaning against the tree again. "Erina…" she said. "That's what Lady Meikai calls me."

Sesshomaru let the name roll around his head for a moment. "I will bring you to a hot spring." He said quietly. "But you are not to run away, and I will not bring you back until you have washed _his_ scent off you completely."


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

Chapter 5: Naraku's Whore

A/N: okay maybe the song might come in here…I don't even know how many chapters are going to be in this so I honestly can't tell you.

.

Sesshomaru released Meikai at a small secluded hot spring. She sighed and then walked toward the rocks. She gently put her finger into the water and tested the temperature. It was hot and perfect. She was about to stress when she stopped. She turned to Sesshomaru, "Do you mind turning around?" she asked, her tone was teasing but Sesshomaru could tell she was serious.

He turned immediately, despite her beauty he didn't want to be tempted by a servant. When Meikai was sure that Sesshomaru wasn't look she quickly undressed herself and then lowered herself gracefully into the water. Sesshomaru growled as she sighed, relaxed. "Let myself be clear, concubine," he snapped icily. "You are here to wash yourself, not to relax."

"Aren't they the same?" she asked scrubbing her arms with the water. She held her breath and then plunged under the water.

"No they are not the same." He said angrily turning back toward her. His eyes widened. Meikai was nowhere to be seen. There was a splash of water and then Meikai came up again, her black hair wet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" she asked carelessly. She sighed and then turned to him, "You're not supposed to look." She yawned. "Well you can tell me when the scent wares off." She slid down into the water and sighed.

Sesshomaru turned away. "I already told you." Began Sesshomaru sharply, "I did not bring you here to enjoy yourself."

"And I said that they're the same." She answered. "And what would you know of it…you still haven't cleaned her scent off of you…" she began to laugh softly. "Or do you enjoy the perfume she uses?"

Sesshomaru snarled. "Naraku can find a new concubine, I am going to kill you."

"Not wise." She said. "The Demon of Death depends on me. Who would take care of her when she wakes from her slumber? She will of course, be exhausted just like the last time you, erm-what did she say? Oh yes! A perfect specimen of the opposite sex."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the side of the hot springs. He kneeled down beside her and then looked at her with his golden eyes. "What makes you so fearless to tease this Sesshomaru?"

Meikai looked slightly uncomfortable that he placed himself so close to her, and the fact that she was naked. She scooted to the side slightly, trying to slowly distance herself from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru however gripped her by her hair and then waited for her response. Meikai's nails grew and she slashed at his hand. He released his grip on her hair and Meikai splashed and then swam under the water. Sesshomaru saw her appear at the other side of the hot spring. "What makes me so fearless to tease you?" She massaged her head. "Probably because I do not fear death. Nor her play toy." She yawned, the water made her bitterly tired.

"Has Naraku also offered the same?"

Meikai looked at Sesshomaru slightly amused.

.

Meikai made sure that Sesshomaru wasn't looking and quickly she changed back into the kimono. Sesshomaru picked her up and he brought her back to the others. Erina was watching them from the castle. She walked out, her clothes thrown on carelessly. Meikai held back a small laugh. "Sesshomaru-kun, I was wondering where you had gone." She said looking over Meikai. "Come…I'm not done with you." She said and entered the destroyed castle.

Meikai succumbed to a small smile, "Well, enjoy yourself." She said and walked over to the fire which was now extinguished and smoking. Rin laid asleep and Jaken was snoring loudly. Meikai laid near the sleeping girl and closed her eyes.

.

"Erina, come here." Demanded Erina. Meikai rose, even more tired than before. She could barely walk, her legs were bruised and it was a pain to even walk. Erina looked at her and then she quickly pulled her into the castle. "I need you to wash my clothes."

"Wash your clothes…" she repeated tired. Sesshomaru stood and watched Meikai carefully. Erina threw the kimono at her, suddenly Meikai cringed slightly. She could smell Sesshomaru's seed all over the silk robes.

Erina continued talking but Meikai's eyes began to droop. She yawned and felt slightly dizzy. "Erina!" said the naked demon. Meikai slowly looked at Erina, "Wash your clothes…" she repeated and walked away yawning. Rin was awake now, but she was not allowed to follow Meikai, Sesshomaru had sent orders for Rin not to move. So she patiently sat singing her little song. Jaken sat angrily mumbling. Meikai smelled the air, her nose was not good for searching for rivers, but she could just barely hear the small trickle of a river.

.

Meikai dunked the robe under the cold water and squeezed the silk robe tightly, her actions slow. Saimyosho watched her occasionally buzzing very close to her. She was so exhausted; her moments began to slow down even more. She felt weakened, vulnerable just like a human. Finally she stood and then brought the kimono out from the water. She understood now, she need to see blood, to cause death. Meikai carefully rested the kimono on the bank of the river. She stood, feeling her fangs grow slightly larger. She blinked the fangs returning to their original size and then leaped over the river.

The jump made her feel more tired, she was going to have to conserve her energy until she found a person. "I suppose it wouldn't be bad to find Naraku and tell him what I _really_ think about him."

.

Sesshomaru waited impatiently as the naked Erina watched him. "Stop pacing," she said angrily. "Go find where the whore is." She said angrily. "She ran away with my kimono."

.

Meikai held her hand out and then looked at the man, he was a soldier from Naraku's army. A deserter who had run away from the war. Her pale hand was illuminated with a golden light and then a large golden sword appeared in her hand. She brought the sword down and immediately the man exploded. She felt her blood pump violently through her body, her strength restored to her. The golden sword disappeared into the palm of her hand and Meikai stretched.

She leaped into the air and then suddenly there was a swarm of saimyosho around her. Immediately she landed and then sniffed the air. She could smell Naraku near. She looked around for him and then her eyes narrowed on Byakuya. He held a white lotus in his hand this time. "Hello Meikai," he said quietly.

"Byakuya." She said quietly. "Please tell me…he doesn't want me to come to him now…?"

Byakuya sighed, "His army is slowly rebuilding itself. Soon he'll be able to attack the Lord of the West's armies once more. He wishes to claim you until you succumb completely to him."

"I'm not going," quietly Meikai said.

"What?" Byakuya said slightly amused as he sniffed the flower. "You can't refuse Naraku," he said quietly. "You can't defy Naraku,"

Meikai looked at him calmly. "No, I'm not defying him. I'm just too…too tired, that's all." She answered.

Byakuya smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry, but Naraku wishes to speak to you. I don't believe he'll claim you at the moment…"

Meikai sighed in relief. "When do you think he'll try it again?"

Byakuya smiled weakly, "I do not know his urges Meikai," he said quietly. "Now come," he said. Meikai took his hand and Byakuya frowned. He did not like lying to her. Naraku was going to try to claim her again. Naraku even knew himself that if Meikai was aware of the plan he had in mind she would refuse to go. He told Byakuya to lie to her.

.

Meikai sat down and looked at Naraku yawning. "You wished to speak to me?"

Naraku smirked and sat down. "Leave us Byakuya, you know what to do," he said. Byakuya began to open his mind but Naraku angrily looked at him, his red eyes flashing dangerously at the demon. Byakuya bowed and then quickly left. "Are you tired?"

"Don't tease me. I didn't come here to be insulted,"

"I'm not teasing, I'm curious." Naraku said examining her closely. "Kiss me," he said finally.

Meikai looked at him slightly disgusted, "What?"

"I am ordering you to kiss me." Naraku answered calmly. Meikai sighed and then kissed him gently on the lips. Then she leaned back and did not make eye contact. Naraku smirked, "You call that a kiss?" he asked amused.

Meikai hissed, "Naraku, I demand that you tell me why I am here."

"Your aura is weakened, I can sense it."

"What of it?" she demanded.

Naraku smiled, "Oh it's nothing my dear." He kissed her passionately, his tongue immediately entering her mouth. Meikai struggled for him to release her but she was still exhausted and bruised. He moved his lips hungrily down her neck wanting every ounce of her. For Naraku, Meikai was an addictive drug in which he couldn't get enough of. For Meikai, Naraku was a person to avoid after she turned to a full demon. He moved her kimono off of her shoulders and basked only for a quick moment the beauty he had managed to trap under his thumb. His fangs pierced her shoulder again making Meikai gasp. "Naraku," she tried to say but he silenced her by licking the blood that ran from her shoulder. Her hands gripped tightly on his shoulders as he untied the obi around her waist. She craved his touch more and more as he teased her.

Naraku smirked and gently threw the obi to the side carelessly. "Do you know what season it is?" he asked.

"Spring," she answered.

"Wrong, it's mating season." He said pushing her to the ground, a hand running up her leg, she squirmed fiercely but Naraku soon had her pinned to the ground. She let a small moan escape from her which made Naraku laugh and only want to have her body more. Naraku kissed her neck and then suddenly he looked up, his red eyes wide with shock. Immediately Naraku stood and then disappeared with a blink of an eye. Meikai gasped for air, the kimono off her shoulders and gently resting on her breasts. She suddenly looked to see Sesshomaru with his eyes staring at her. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "What were you doing," he demanded. Quickly Meikai stood grabbing the obi from the ground. She quickly tied it around her waist and then looked away, slightly embarrassed. She heard Sesshomaru growl grow larger and she felt herself turn to look at him. He had forced himself to look away but his eyes were growing to a dark red. Meikai suddenly was aware of the state that she looked now. Her black curly hair was down and the kimono hung limply on her revealing a deep plunge and plentiful amount of cleavage. Immediately she threw the kimono over her pale shoulders but Sesshomaru's growl grew louder than ever before and she quickly took a step back.

"You have teased me long enough concubine," he growled and grabbed Meikai by her hand.

'Damn you Naraku. What have you done to me? Made me your whore and now this!' her mind screamed as she brought close to Sesshomaru. His muscles were large and hard as he held her close for only a minute. Sesshomaru's voice of reasoning was screaming in his mind for him to stop but his inner demon was in full control now. He forced her to the ground and his lips met with Meikai's. His hand trailed up Meikai's smooth leg and into the cotton kimono. She fell limp in his arms, she was so exhausted. Sesshomaru's lips were passionate on hers until he felt Meikai softly kissing back. Her lips tasted of sugar and it made Sesshomaru angry that he was not the one to taste them first. He parted her legs slowly with his knee and then suddenly he felt a small pain in his cheek. His inner demon was snuffed like a candle and his red eyes turn once more to gold. Meikai looked at him, his cheeks were slightly pink. Immediately Sesshomaru stood up and took a step away from her. Meikai was left gasping for air once more. She really was a whore. No sense in denying it now. She was Naraku's whore, his concubine and he carelessly left her for Sesshomaru. "You're just like him." She angrily spat. "You think you can take whatever you want because you're a full demon." She angrily said.

Sesshomaru did not know what to say. He could not apologize, that was beneath him. He could not tell her it would never happen again because tasting her lips once made her look even more desirable. Instead he passively spoke and said, "How far did we take it?"

"We?" Meikai angrily asked. Sesshomaru remained passive. "I didn't ask for this," she answered. Sesshomaru growled.

"How far did we take it?" he demanded now.

"Don't worry," she snapped, "You can go back to Lady Meikai knowing nothing happened."

Sesshomaru immediately felt relieved. He reluctantly looked at Meikai who had small tears in the corner of her eyes. They weren't tears of sorrow, they were hot tears of anger. His golden eyes looked at her milky white shoulder and saw the faint marking of a spider. Meikai noticed this and recovered her shoulder. "What is that?" he asked quietly. Meikai remained silent. She quickly tied her obi even tighter, and became obsessed with adjusting her kimono. "Speak." He said.

Meikai tied her hair up quickly and made sure it was securely up. "Take me back." She said.

"Answer me first."

Meikai stood and Sesshomaru noticed how proudly she could stand after everything had happened. "You already know." She answered.

"Has Naraku given up on Lady Meikai?" he demanded.

Meikai turned to him angrily. "I said 'take me back'."

.

Meikai carried Rin on her back again. Rin talked for both of them which made Meikai feel better. She didn't want to talk today, not after what had happened early in the morning. Erina was once more on the horse and looked under slept. The sun had already begun to set by the time Sesshomaru angrily said, "Tomorrow we will make it to the palace whether we have to travel in the dark or night."

Rin happily leaped off of Meikai's back. "Meikai, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"No Rin, I can't. Servants do not sleep with the Lord's daughter. Sleep with the lord's daughter is beneath you," She said quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly and dangerously.

Rin sighed, "Can you sing me a song then?"

"A song?" asked Meikai. Meikai never really knew songs, her father only sang one to her, and it wasn't exactly for a child of riches.

Rin sneezed and the nodded. "Yes a song."

Meikai made the fire and then stood. "I only know one." She said then Rin pulled her away from the fire.

"Sing it. All of the servants sing to me when I ask them to. Won't you sing for me too?"

Meikai sighed and then quietly sang to Rin:

In the moonlight I felt your heart

Quiver like a bow string's pulse

In the moon's pale light

You looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

When the sun has gone I see you

Beautiful and haunting but cold

Like the blade of a knife,

So sharp so sweet

Nobody knows your heart

All of your sorrow, grief and pain

Locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world

Of the things that sigh in the dark

Of the things that cry in the dark."

.

"Naraku," said Byakuya, "You cannot keep doing this." He said.

Naraku looked at Byakuya with his red eyes. "Byakuya, remind me of why I made you." Byakuya bowed his head slightly. "I made you so you wouldn't do what Kagura did. Refusing me is a severe punishment,"

Byakuya looked at Naraku. "Naraku, if I do this she will hate you. She is attached to her."

Naraku smirked, "You told me of how she had tried to refuse herself. I have no choice now. She gives me no choice!"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes my lord. But I will-" Naraku looked at him stonily and Byakuya fell silent. "Forgive me." He said and bowed slightly.

"Bring her once more to me. If she refuses again do what I have planned."

.

Meikai watched the fire from farther away. Erina was with Sesshomaru in the forest and Jaken was feeding the horse and watching the sleeping Rin. She closed her eyes and then fell asleep. Byakuya walked slowly over to her, careful to keep his footsteps quiet. He picked her up and gently took her away. Naraku waited patiently for them to return. "Leave us." Byakuya set her down in front of Naraku and left.

He gently woke her up and smirked at the face of anger she wore. "My dear, do not be mad at me." He said. She stood and looked at him angrily.

"You cowardly bastard." She said. She tried struggling away but he held her close and tight.

"My beautiful dear…I am not a coward and you should know you should not call me such. You have entered a dangerous game,"

Meikai looked at him shocked. "Do you tend to claim me again?"

Meikai tried to wriggle away from his iron grip but Naraku only took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Naraku," she said angrily, "Let me go!"

"Is this not what you wanted my dear?" he asked sarcastically. He untied her hair and it fell down around her shoulders. "You are beautiful."

"I was almost claimed by Sesshomaru," she said angrily. "You left me to be raped!" she said angrily.

Naraku looked at her now, "What did you say? He tried to claim you? How dare he take what is not his! You are mine." He spun her so he could see her face. "Do you understand me?" he shook her violently. She said nothing and angrily he tore her kimono into two. She stared at him letting the ripped kimono fall gently from her delicate body. "You need me just like I need you." He snapped. "You need me to become a demon, to fulfill the prophecy. I need your power and your body to satisfy me." He said bringing her naked body close to him. "No one can take what is clearly mine." He slowly touched her beautiful form. "I marked you for my own and now you're mine."

Meikai looked away, her face turning slightly pink at his passion. She really was the only one to satisfy Naraku. "Such a dangerous game…" he said quietly. Meikai looked at him. He brought her close to her. "Don't worry. I won't take long. I will be watching you closely from now on. I will make sure that you are nowhere close to him."

.

"Where is she?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Where is who my Lord?" asked Jaken waking up from beside the fire.

"Where is Erina."

Jaken looked around, "She was here just a minute ago." Jaken continued to look around. Rin immediately woke up.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried happy to see him.

"Jaken…watch over Rin."

.

Meikai looked at Naraku as his naked form crawled toward her. He lifted up her leg and stroked the smooth skin and sent her shivering in its wake. His tongue trailed down the leg and toward her woman hood. Slowly he took his cold hand and massaged the rosebud until he brought his tongue to the clit. Gently his tongue plunged into her woman hood and she moaned loudly and arched her back. Naraku began to suck and tease her before crawling over her and inserted his large member into her body. She gasped aloud and immediately felt pleasure despite it being Naraku. He said clearly through his pants, "You…are…mine." He said pumping into her. She gasped again trying to prepare for him completely. She bucked underneath him and he kissed her lips. His lips then moved down her neck and slowly he moved down to her breast. He began to suck on the perfection and finally Naraku slammed himself in all the way and they both came. Naraku pulled out and then stood, "Let that be a reminder that you are mine."

Naraku opened his mouth to speak but then he turned and disappeared again. Meikai sat up exhausted and was about to grab her kimono but then realized that it was shredded into two peices. She sighed and then took Naraku's robes. She smirked at the thought of how he left without his clothes. She wrapped it around her and then covered herself in the robe. Slowly she stood and then a form came out of the shadows. "You are a fool to go back to him Erina."

Meikai looked at him then looked away quickly. 'Why was it always him to see me in such an embarrassing state?' she thought angrily. Erina. The name sounded so strange when Sesshomaru said it. It sounded unworldly beautiful. "It doesn't matter…I have to go back to him." She said quietly hating Naraku for constantly leaving her. Sesshomaru looked at Meikai calmly. He didn't like the fact that she had to go to him every night. It irked him not to know where she was. "It was the deal I made to receive my freedom." She said. Her black hair moved slowly in the wind and she slowly began to wish that she could just disappear into the wind and never have to walk the earth ever again.

"Freedom. What do you mean by that?"

"It is the deal that I had made with Naraku." She said calmly, Meikai did not wish to speak further on the matter.

"You're still covered in his scent."

Meikai groaned.

A/N: also starting on a kouga/ayame fanfic :D probably see it up within a couple weeks


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

Chapter 6: The Downs of Being a Whore

A/N: wow…kay…I finally fit in the song from Princess Mononoke. You can probably tell because it is beyond random. To whoever is reading this (Although I seriously doubt anyone is) I hope you like it

Make sure you criticize it…I like helpful criticism, even if it's a simple 'it sucked' or 'it rocked my socks off of my ears' (yeah ears) I would love that :D

Oh. By the way…I really don't like the character Erina so I'm going to make her sound like an awful person as much as I can…however this does cause some problems cause I have to make it sound like she's a little bit like a human and actually cares once in a while.

.

The castle was even larger than the one on the border; Meikai kept thinking to herself that Sesshomaru was a fool not to live here to begin with. Erina was furious for the fact that Meikai almost ran away with her kimono, so she had her sleeping with all the other servants instead of the room that they both shared. Meikai, despite having to sleep with all the other woman servants who had to at least look like they were a hundred years old, liked the change far better. Three weeks went by and Naraku was silent. Meikai, however didn't complain because she didn't miss him one bit. She soon found herself to be ordered around more and given more chores. Many were given by Erina, and a few were given by Sesshomaru himself. Sesshomaru liked to know where she was at all times for he knew that Meikai was live bait for Naraku to come and claim.

The servants also talked. They knew that she was a whore and that she was Naraku's whore and that made Erina furious. The fact that Meikai was getting what she needed in order to become a full demon made Erina nervous. Any day Meikai could become a full demon and she would have to explain to Sesshomaru a great deal of things that she had lied about.

Meikai looked at the task that Erina had assigned to her. She sighed, this was going to make her extremely tired. Any day would mark the date of her weakness and she would become a human for one night. She sighed again and got onto her knees. She soaked the rag in the soapy water and began scrubbing the floor. Erina came by at one point to see how she was, a wine glass in her hand. Sesshomaru was following Erina closely and so he had followed her despite his obvious dislike. Erina remained ignorant of this and just smiled. "Look Sesshomaru! I think she missed a spot." She poured her wine onto the floor and the red caught her eye in an instant. Even with the strong scent of alcohol that it carried, Meikai still looked at it as if it was blood. In an instant she poured the whole bucket of water onto the red diluting it to a pale pink. Meikai sighed with relief as the bloodlust disappeared from her. Erina angrily screamed something but Meikai didn't care. Her knuckles and knees were bleeding as she had worked so hard and so long on them. Meikai stood and looked at Erina, "I need some air." She said so strongly that Erina's bottom lip trembled. Meikai didn't bother cleaning up her rag or her bucket as she walked away. Sesshomaru growled threatening her to come back and clean but Meikai ignored all of these. She had promised to play with Rin today, and she was counting on it.

.

"Erina," began Rin, "Can you put flowers in my hair?" she asked as they sat in Rin's second garden. Erina nodded and began to braid flowers into her hair. Shippo had also spent more time with Rin and Meikai. He was coloring once more with his crayons and drawing pictures for Rin to be crazed about. Meikai was interested in the miko that was his adopted mother, Kagome. She was the Lady Kikyo's reincarnation. She began to wonder if there was anything she could do to get the Shikon jewel back into the realm of the living. She doubted such but it was worth asking one day.

"Oh dear," said Meikai trying not to smile at the young girl. "You don't look like a Lord's daughter at all." Rin looked confused. "It seems we have a princess in our midst Shippo," said Meikai tickling Erina.

Jaken came running out to Rin and Shippo. "Rin! It's time for lunch!" he said then waved for her to come. Meikai was about to follow her into the castle but Jaken gave a small disapproving scoff, "Not you, concubine."

Meikai sighed and then turned away from Jaken, Rin, and Shippo. She was getting too attached to the girl and if she continued spending all her time with her; Meikai would probably get either herself, or Rin in trouble. Despite being the real Meikai, Sesshomaru, if he knew, would not want a servant to watch over a Lord's daughter constantly. And not to mention the fact that her heart would possibly break into two when she had to leave Rin behind to join Naraku.

.

Meikai knew it was wrong for her to walk away from the castle, and she knew she would surely be punished for it. She knew Sesshomaru was either watching her or having someone watch her so she could not go to Naraku without anyone seeing. Meikai turned a moment back to look at the castle. She carefully examined the lower windows of the castle. No one was looking out of the windows, she could see servants hustling about preparing Rin's lunch. On the next floor she could see the womanizer monk pulling the demon slayer into a room and closing the door behind them. In the room next to the couple was the miko and the inu as they played with the small demon child. Then she saw Sesshomaru in Erina's bedroom. She smirked slightly as he stood near the window and Erina in the next window. She appeared to be mad, then Meikai gasped as Erina turned and looked out the window. Meikai immediately turned and ran. Her hair had fallen loose but she didn't care now.

She had nowhere to go. Naraku had never told where he stayed, where his army was, where any of his incarnations were. Nothing was spoken of the matter. All she knew was that she had to stay away for a while just until Erina forgot about seeing her. She stopped running a mile away from the castle and put her hand on a boulder, panting. As she struggled for breath she climbed onto the rock and closed her eyes. She opened her mind and immediately her father forced himself into her brain.

_"Meikai. I cannot let you be treated as a servant. I am coming back to earth,"_

_ "No father. I have everything under control. Being a servant is part of the plan."_

_ "You are a princess! I will not let you be treated."_

_ "Goodbye father."_ She answered back slightly amused at her father. He of all people knew that she was not so weak. She closed her mind and Akuma fell silent once more. She opened her eyes and looked at the grass plain in front of her. She frowned, Naraku was approaching.

.

She turned to see it was only Byakuya. "Byakuya!" she cried shocked. She sighed with relief. "I thought it was Naraku."

"Is that relief I sense?" he asked smiling. "But yes. He does want you to come to him."

Meikai frowned. "No, this time I am saying no. It's the middle of the day and he always leaves me like I am a concubine." She paused, "Do you even know what they're saying?"

"Who?" asked Byakuya sitting next to Meikai.

"The servants…even Sesshomaru and his imp! They're all calling me a whore!" she said angrily. Even though she had lied to her father about having everything under control, it was finally good to get the load off her chest. "They don't know what I have to do. What he's forcing me to do just so I can become a weapon for him."

Byakuya smiled slightly, "Meikai, you should of all people know this is more than becoming a weapon for Naraku." He stopped for a moment and Meikai looked at him to continue. "Do not tell him that I told you this, but Naraku does not just want you for a weapon. In truth he wants your body to satisfy his – erm desires… but he is seeing you refuse him and he wants you even more. He wants you to want him back. He wants you to love him."

Meikai stared at him, her mouth slightly opened. She had never realized that Naraku would ever want her to love him. "I will go to him…but not right now."

Byakuya sighed and said, "Forgive me then." And then he disappeared. Meikai sat on the stone for a moment before she saw Rin running toward her.

"Rin?" she asked as Rin came running toward her, Rin's eyes were filled with terror and she screamed out for Meikai. "Rin!" she screamed running to her but then a giant wolf tackled Rin and began to bite her neck. Immediately Meikai stretched out her hand and the golden bow appeared from her palm. She stretched back the string and the golden arrow materialized out of thin air. She shot the arrow into the wolf and it disintegrated into nothing. She ran over to Rin who was covered in blood. She held Rin in her arms trying to keep her from dying.

"Erina…" she said weakly. Her eyes traveled to the blood and then she felt her body become filled with ecstasy. She crawled away from Rin and the blood.

"No," she begged. "Not here…please!.. not here…I beg you Akuma." She said pounding her fists into the ground only to see them covered in blood. Rin's blood traveled slowly to Meikai. She felt her fangs grow slowly larger until she saw the blood seep backward and Rin disappear entirely. Naraku stood before her, smirking with his fangs showing.

"Meikai, Meikai, Meikai…did I not tell you that you were mine?"

Meikai stared at him. "Naraku…?" she still was on the ground, she just crawled backwards away from him, slightly horrified.

"When I said you were mine that meant that you couldn't refuse me. I made you my mate and I will have no other as my own."

"You…then that wasn't…?"

"Sesshomaru's ward? No, that was Byakuya's reason of asking for forgiveness. He created a hallucination to prove that I am not a demon to be trifled with. Yes Meikai, I was watching. Byakuya spoke of things he shouldn't have and now he will be punished. So they call you a whore do they? Well is that not what you are Meikai?"

She stared horrified at Naraku. "What are you going to do to him?" demanded Meikai.

"Nothing that concerns you Meikai…" hissed Naraku. Meikai scooted backwards, "You are in no position to refuse me Meikai. Such a dangerous game."

"Naraku, if you are punishing Byakuya for what he said that means it was true then!" she tried as he advanced toward her. "That means that you really want me to love you," she tried, "Then please…not right now, I beg you."

Naraku stopped and his eyes narrowed. He smirked, "You are clever Meikai. Very clever. What you say is true, but I cannot waist anymore time." He was about to grab her when he disappeared. Meikai sat confused for a moment but then saw Sesshomaru.

He looked furious, his eyes were red. "The coward." They flashed back to gold and he looked at Meikai on the ground. She looked back to where Naraku had been standing. She began to giggle then laugh. She pointed to where he had stood and began to laugh even harder. Finally she gained control of her fit of laughter and finally said, "You're good to have around," she began to laugh again, her black curly hair blowing in the wind.

Sesshomaru stared at her shocked. "What are you doing away from the castle? Did Lady Meikai give you permission to leave?"

Meikai fell silent and sighed, "No, Sesshomaru-sama." She said. "It won't happen again." She lied. She stood then thought for a moment. 'Perhaps I could just run away. I could tell Rin that I was leaving and for her to keep a secret. Naraku wouldn't be able to find me and Sesshomaru won't have me constantly watched. And then I could dig up the dead miko's grave and search for the Shikon Jewel…or I could give in to my blood lusts completely. No that would be a last resort. Maybe I could kill Shippo's mother…maybe she has absorbed Lady Kikyo's powers. As much as that all would be interesting to test I wouldn't…' She began to walk back toward the castle thinking. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. This half-demon was hard for him to understand.

.

Meikai quickly snuck back into Erina's bedroom and opened her wardrobe. She had a large mix of pink, red, and yellow kimonos. She quickly panned through the kimonos until she found the kimono that Erina had first worn. Meikai's old traveling kimono. It was black with a red obi. She smiled and took it out again. It was extravagant for a servant, but then again she was no servant. The door opened and Erina entered the room. "Oh Meikai, it's just you." She said relieved. "Did you hear anything?"

"Hear anything? No," she said turning back to the kimono.

"Oh yes, I was meaning to give you that back. It was taking up room in the wardrobe and since it was yours to begin with I was going to give it to you. Take it…I don't like the color black anyway." She said waving her hand carelessly.

"How's Sesshomaru?" asked Meikai.

"Awful. He says he can't sleep with me anymore. I don't see why though, it angers me. How's Naraku?"

Meikai blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erina snorted, "Don't be stupid. You're always covered in his scent. I don't like you going with him. I hope you realize that Sesshomaru will realize that he's not going to come and claim me anytime and he'll stop sleeping with me completely." She snapped.

Meikai touched the black kimono and smelled it. It smelled of the jasmine that she used to always wear. "I might leave tonight."

"What?" demanded Erina. "You can't! What if I need you?"

"Need me for what?"

"What if I need you to cover up for me?"

"Why would I need to do that?" asked Meikai, "And furthermore you are being stupid. Let me warn you now, if I see a large quantity of blood or anything that resembles blood I get a bloodlust where I can barely control myself. That stunt you pulled trying to impress Sesshomaru could have cost you your life."

"Wine doesn't resemble blood." Justified Erina.

"It was red and it fell exactly the way blood does. Do not test your limits. Understand?"

.

Inuyasha angrily had his arms in his sleeves as he sat on the ground, Kagome sitting on his side. Sango and Miroku sat on the other side of Kagome. Erina sat elevated slightly on a pillow and Sesshomaru paced in front of them. Jaken was ordered to take Meikai, Rin and Shippo to the hot spring near the castle. "Something needs to be done." Sesshomaru began.

"I'm sure you're right Sesshomaru, but you still haven't told us what you're talking about." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru growled and continued to pace. "Lady Meikai, you must tell us everything about your servant."

"My servant?" asked Erina. "Why?"

"Sesshomaru, what is this about?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku has taken the concubine as his mate. I don't know if this was done long time ago or recently. But every day or two Naraku gets dangerously close to the castle. He then proceeds to –to."

Miroku smirked, "To claim her?"

Sango gave him a threating look, "What would you know about it monk?" she demanded.

Miroku laughed nervously, "Dearest Sango, how could you ever say such a thing about me!"

"Who's the concubine?" asked Kagome confused.

"Lady Meikai's servant." Answered Inuyasha. "She was abandoned at Naraku's palace when we first captured Lady Meikai. We otherwise don't know much about her besides the fact that she's extremely devoted to Shippo and especially Rin. She's the one who had saved Shippo from the fire,"

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and looked at Inuyasha. 'Especially Rin?' thought Sesshomaru. He knew that she did whatever the girl had told her but he didn't think that she was devoted to her. She was only a child and the half demon whore had just met her only a couple months ago. He shook his head and continued to pace. "Something must be done about it. We understand that Naraku comes every so often to claim her so we have to get rid of her. She poses a threat to us because she is so close to the castle and everyone."

"Wouldn't it be better to keep her here? We already know that Naraku wants to claim her so if she stays she's just bait for him to come."

"Bait…?" although that was initially what Sesshomaru had planned he didn't like to think of her as bait. That was slightly inhumane. He shook his head again and thought, 'This Sesshomaru cares not.' "What do you think Lady Meikai?"

"She has to stay." Erina said softly. "I need her more than she needs me." She stood and then walked away.

Miroku smirked, "There is one way…"

.

Meikai waited for Erina to come to bed and finally she did. Erina opened the door and looked around before dragging in a man. "Erina, stand watch outside the door. Make sure no one comes in." she ordered.

Meikai gaped at her. "You…you're ruining my reputation."

"Hush Erina!" she quickly pushed Meikai out of the room and slid the door closed. Meikai exhaled and bit her bottom lip. She began to pace in front of the door thinking. She really didn't have anything in control. She frowned. Mating season was in full swing now, and Erina was having her sexual urges. No doubt this man would not be the last. She continued to think and then heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward her. She bit her lip wondering what would happen. She gasped slightly when she saw it was Sesshomaru. He was coming to claim Erina, and she was already sleeping with someone else. His silver hair was trailing behind him again, his mokomoko thrown over his shoulder. His kimono was as snow white as the mokomoko. His biceps were strong and every muscle was visible underneath the kimono. She quietly swore under her breath. 'Why the hell am I thinking of that?' she demanded of herself. 'You are engaged!'

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the door. He looked at Meikai who then moved in front of the door. "You can't come in." she said quietly. "Lady Meikai's orders."

"Although I care not, this Sesshomaru wishes to know why."

Meikai bit her lip again. 'So this is why she's keeping me here. To lie for her….smart kid,' she opened her mouth and said, "She's not feeling well. She went to bed." Erina let out a loud moan from the bedroom. Meikai's eyes widened and then she said again, "See, she's not feeling well at all."

Sesshomaru said nothing and began to walk away when he stopped. "Come," he said.

.

A/N: hmm….next chapter is finally where Sesshomaru is going to really get his lemon

Please read and review :D

This chapter was pretty confusing so I pity you…it was all bouncing around my brain so sorry if you're just like 'wtf is she trying to say here?'


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

Chapter 7: Gentle Decievements

.

"Come," he said.

Meikai stared at him in disbelief. She didn't trust Sesshomaru at all. 'Maybe it's Rin.' She thought. "I have orders not to leave in case she needs anything."

Sesshomaru stopped again. He was growing slightly aggravated. "You are to follow any orders _I_ give you from now on."

"Every order?"

"Yes."

Meikai bit her lip and slowly walked from the door and to Sesshomaru. He turned and continued walking, Meikai taking this action as a hint to continue following. They passed Rin's room. She silently swore underneath her breath. He wasn't taking her to Rin. Finally he stopped at a room on the very end of the castle. Sesshomaru entered the dark room. Meikai, frightened, remained in the hallway. It was dark in the hallway, but there was a candle there and it brought some light. She didn't want to follow Sesshomaru anywhere that had to do with the dark. She shifted foot to foot deciding if she should quickly make a run for it. She felt slightly relieved when a candle was lit in the dark room but it gave little light. 'Alright…count of five I'm going to run…one…two…' she thought to herself. Sesshomaru came back out of the room and gently took her hand. 'Three…four…" Sesshomaru pulled her into the room. 'Five…' the door was closed behind her. She remained by the door. Sesshomaru walked over to a chair and sat down. They were in his bedroom.

"You mustn't fear me." He said quietly. The words took her breath away. "I only wish to ask you a few questions."

Meikai let out a sigh of relief. She regained her breath and said, "What do you want to know?"

"What is it like…?" asked Sesshomaru. Meikai looked at him with the dimmed light dancing. "What is it like to sleep with a powerful lord like Naraku…?"

Meikai arched her eyebrows. "You wish to know what it feels like…?"

"No, you misunderstood me. What are you r thoughts on the fact that you are obviously sleeping with someone above you."

"Above me…? I see," she said slightly angrily. In the darkness she smirked. 'Such a dangerous game.' Naraku's words rang through her head. She smiled now, "To me, it's only a game…a dangerous game." She answered.

"You sleep with Naraku for your own entertainment?" demanded Sesshomaru. "Does he have any intention to claim the Lady Meikai?"

"Yes, he has every intention to," she said.

"Sit." He ordered. Meikai sat down where she was. Sesshomaru looked aggravated, "On a chair."

Meikai stood and crossed the room. Hesitantly she lowered herself down onto a chair. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. She felt his hand gently move her kimono to the side. Immediately Meikai stood up and crossed the room. Sesshomaru looked very aggravated now, "I only wish to see the mark," he said. Meikai casted him a suspicious look and then sat back down in the chair.

"It would be of some help if you had told me what your intentions were. One can only assume the worse." She answered coolly.

Sesshomaru smirked and moved the kimono off of her milky shoulder. He got onto his knees and examined the mark on her shoulder. The small spider was only a shade darker than the color of her skin. "So even as a concubine you have standards…how amusing."

"I am not a concubine. When you asked me who I was, I never told you I was a concubine." She answered. "I merely said I was the only who could keep Naraku satisfied."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Then define to me what you are."

Meikai thought for a moment, "Even I don't know what I am." She answered.

"Why do you take care of Rin so much?" asked Sesshomaru, "No one put you in that position."

"No, they didn't. Rin is the only beautiful thing in my dysfunctional life." She answered. "Am I done here?"

"No."

.

Sesshomaru sat on a chair thinking intensely. "As Lady Meikai's servant I cannot be the one to send you away, but you pose a danger to Rin and everyone in the castle. Naraku should never get so close to the castle."  
"He doesn't come to destroy the castle. He comes to claim me and then leaves before he can get caught." She answered back. "Now please let me go back to the Lady Meikai…she probably needs me." Meikai sat her head propped on an elbow. She looked extremely bored. They had sat in silence for about an hour.

"Yes it is probable but you are not to go. Not yet," _'If you can claim her, Naraku will lose all interest in her. He won't come back to the castle so then he doesn't pose much of a threat to us anymore. Besides, she's just a servant…she has to do what she is told,' _Sesshomaru thought that Miroku did have a point. Although Sango and Kagome were against the idea of the girl being a sex slave, it was what he had to do. "If someone claims you…will Naraku leave you alone?" asked Sesshomaru. Meikai looked at him passively. "If this Sesshomaru claims you…will Naraku be too afraid to come back?"

Meikai's eyes widened. She stood up and stood behind the chair. "So this was your intention all along. To get me alone and for me to lower my guard. Then claim me…" she said softly.

Sesshomaru stared at her emotionless. His amber eyes met the black hollow eyes and he rose. "Come with me," Meikai ran to the door but Sesshomaru had reached the door before she could. "You mustn't fear me." He said softly. She backed slowly from him as she heard the door lock. He closed the distance between them and gently he took her hand. Her heart began to beat extremely fast. His hands were warm and the gentle touch made her feel warm herself. Even in the faint light of the candle she could see Sesshomaru still deep in thought. Slowly she pulled away from his hand, but his grasp only became tighter on her hand.

He pulled her close to him slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama, please." He looked at her face and sighed. She was beautiful. No powders plastered onto her face. No lip paint, no strong perfumes. He slowly released her hand and she walked back to the door and opened it. The door closed and Sesshomaru was left in the darkness.

.

Meikai walked outside, the air cold on her thin kimono. She sighed with relief. She wasn't going to tell this to Naraku. "Poor Byakuya," she said quietly. There was nothing in the world she wanted more was to talk to Byakuya. He gave her sympathy when she needed it. She sighed, her insides churned unpleasantly when she thought of how Sesshomaru was so close to her. She bit her lip. His touch was so soft and gentle compared to Naraku. And yet she always ran back to Naraku. She swore under her breath. Naraku treated her harshly and she was to spend the rest of her life with him. Sesshomaru only wished to claim her so he could protect everyone. She walked to the gardens and sat down on the bench. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. Despite the fact that she knew Sesshomaru didn't like her, she felt strangely drawn to him.

.

"Kagome and I are going back to the Lady Kaede's village," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I will send a messenger if I need you," he paced the room.

Miroku looked at him, "Did you do it?"

Sesshomaru growled angrily, "No."

Jaken came running in, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" he bounced, foot to foot, as if he was standing on hot coals. His yellow eyes were more wide than they normally were.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin is throwing an awful fit, and she won't listen to a word anyone says,"

He stood and slowly followed Jaken back to Rin's room. Inside, it looked like all hell was loose. Shippo was crying with a bump on his head, Kagome was trying to calm both Shippo and Rin, who was a collective heap of tears on the floor, while Sango was trying to clean up everything. "Rin."

Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of her room. "Sesshomaru-sama," she ran up to him and he picked her up. "She won't let me see her."

"Who Rin,"

"La-Lady Meikai." Sobbed Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed and carried Rin to Lady Meikai's room. He opened the door to see Erina pacing the floor back and forth. "Lady Meikai," he said. Erina looked up, she looked extremely agitated. "Rin wishes to play with your servant."

"Well she can't." snapped Erina looking through the wardrobe. "She's disappeared and I can't find her anywhere meaning I wasn't able to be dressed this morning."

Rin cried even harder now, and Sesshomaru growled angrily. "She-she did not have anyone's permission to leave."

.

Meikai wore the black kimono that she had worn when she began the awful journey to begin with. Slowly she entered Lady Kikyo's village. Fifty years she had been dead. She had missed the chance to cheat the prophecy. Lady Kaede came out of a hut. "Lady Meikai," she said. "Ye know better than to come here."

"Kaede, I wish to know if there is any chance of the Shikon jewel coming back to earth."

"It was my sister who destroyed it." She looked at Meikai. "There is no chance of it coming back."

Meikai nodded. It felt good to be called Meikai once more. Yet she missed Rin so much it was painful. She nodded, "Kaede, last time I saw you, you spoke to me of a person who had tried to abuse the Shikon jewel. May I see the demon?"

Kaede shook her head, "I'm afraid ye can't. A priestess released the spell off of the demon. Inuyasha passes through the village often now, but he is at peace."

"Inuyasha?" she asked, "The dog demon?"

"The very same. He is in the west now, fighting with his half-brother Sesshomaru against the evil Naraku."

"Why do you say he is evil?" asked Meikai softly.

"He is the reason why my sister is dead. He used to desire her, but Inuyasha had loved her first. So he turned them against each other." Kaede shook her head slowly, "But now, Inuyasha has learned to love another and Naraku is running wild throughout the borders of the west."

Meikai nodded. "Good luck Kaede."

.

"Lady Kaede!" called Kagome. She was on Inuyasha's back as he ran toward the village. Kaede smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome!" she said smiling. "It has been quite some time since we had seen you last." Inuyasha stretched and yawned. Kaede's eyes narrowed in on him. "Inuyasha, a half-demon passed through the village not so long ago. She seemed to be acquainted with ye,"

"With me?"

"Well, she was more interested in the Shikon jewel and my sister, but she did seem slight interested with the fact that ye were fighting Naraku."

Inuyasha scratched his head as Shippo crawled onto Kagome's back and into Kaede's hut. "Well…who was it?"

"The demon of death, Lady Meikai. Passed only about two hours ago."

"Lady Meikai? That's not right. She's at the castle right now." He narrowed his eyes. "Oh well,"

.

Meikai walked along the road. She had passed the tree of ages. "Inuyasha…" she whispered quietly. The world was too small for her comfort. Her red lips looked like a perfect shade of apple as she gracefully walked. Her thoughts traced back to Rin. She missed her. She thought about the time of day. Rin would probably be out playing in her garden. Yes, she would most likely be out with Jaken and if he allowed it, she might be able to go to the hot spring. She sighed, she was too attached to the little Rin. Slowly she became aware of the fact that she was being followed. She could hear breathing, and two sets of footsteps. She turned around to see two demons. They looked at her hungrily. "Maybe we could just take her with us. We don't have to tell the others." one of them said. There was a rustle and five more demons came out of the forest. She cocked her head slightly to the side. Her black hair was down again. She needn't tie it up anymore.

"What's this?" asked one walking up to her.

"Hands off! She's mine!" a demon said pulling out a sword.

"Back off runt, I'm the leader and that means she's mine." Said another taller demon.

"I'll fight you for her." Said the demon with the sword. They all pulled out swords. Amused, Meikai sat down and watched. None of them were skilled at fighting. A skilled fighter would have had them all killed in an instant. They left their backside venerable the entire time. Bored she continued to watch, none of them successful enough to even cut the other. It seemed that their own swords were too heavy for them to carry.

.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled, "Naraku's whore ran away."

"Well, there goes our bait." Snapped Inuyasha. "Why the hell did you let her run away?"

"Inuyasha…" began Kagome. Immediately Inuyasha prepared himself, "Sit boy!" she screamed. "Sesshomaru obviously doesn't want to hear that."

Kaede looked at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, who ran away?"

"Lady Meikai's servant," began Kagome. "She has every right to run away. You two awful people plotting to use her. I would leave too, if I were her."

"Well you aren't her." snapped Inuyasha from the ground. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. She was close. He quickly left his half-brother and his miko.

"Strange, Lady Meikai passed through the village only earlier," Kaede said. "She inquired after the Shikon jewel." Sesshomaru, however was too far away to hear.

.

The demons were still fighting over Meikai an hour later. Still no one was winning. They left their sides open and occasionally some of them would stop to take a breath. She yawned, not a single demon was injured. There was a flash of green light and all the demons fell to the ground. Meikai stood up and took this as her moment to leave. She slowly walked away from the demons when she felt her arm pulled back roughly. She was spun around to see Sesshomaru, his eyes red. Her eyes widened, shocked. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped.

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. "Who gave you permission to run away?" he demanded. "I told you. You would have to follow my orders. I've had enough of waiting." He leaned his forehead on hers and she stared at him. He exhaled for a moment, then brought his lips onto hers. Instantly she melted into his arms. His tongue entered her mouth and clashed against hers. Her tongue eagerly moved around his and slowly she moved her arms around his neck. For the moment, she didn't have to care about Naraku. She was going to enjoy herself. Sesshomaru gently set her down on the ground and climbed on top of her. "And this kimono is Lady Meikai's?" he asked slightly amused as he untied the obi. In an instant, the obi was off and the kimono untied. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he gently opened the kimono to look at her. She waited for a word from him, but it seemed that Sesshomaru was beyond words. He once more lowered himself onto her and kissed her lips. They tasted of sweet tea and he was enjoying its unique flavor. His hand traveled to her leg and slowly he dragged it upward. She cringed slightly at the idea of him claiming her. At least she was dressed properly. Sesshomaru gently got up and took off his armor then slowly he took of his robes. She stared at him, shocked that his inner demon's sexual urges were so strong. His muscles were apparent under his tan skin. Once more he lowered himself back onto her and immediately she felt his skin against hers. Even with her robes off, she felt warm as he laid on top of her. His lips then went to her neck, his tongue reveling in delight as it stroked her milky neck. Finally Meikai found her voice, yet it wasn't quite the words that she wished to speak.

"No…not here." She whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her then nodded. He gently wrapped the kimono around her and clothed himself. He picked her up and leaped into the air.

.

He set her down in the grass beside a hot spring. Once more the obi was untied and the kimono casted aside. Yet she didn't care again. Her heart was fluttering within her chest, yet it was a comforting feeling. Sesshomaru sat down beside her and gently took her in his arms, his tongue teasing the outline of her ear. Finally he brought his lips to the bottom of her ear which he gently tugged at with his teeth. She sighed with pleasure only to be blessed with a kiss from his lips. Sesshomaru didn't need to fight for dominance with Meikai, she had already given in. Her lips were unbearably soft to Sesshomaru. He pushed her onto her back and once more he laid on top of her. He continued to kiss her lips when he slowly parted her legs with his knee.

He gently brought his fingers down to her rosebud. He moved his fingers in circular movements until he gently pushed his finger in. Despite his gentle movements, Meikai knew he was eventually going to be rough. He moved his finger in and out until he stuck another finger in. She moaned with pleasure as he pumped his fingers into her, stretching and preparing her. Finally he took out his fingers and brought his large member toward her. She bit her bottom lip for only a second before Sesshomaru inserted himself into her. She gasped aloud, Naraku was nowhere near as big as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru waited only for a small moment before he pumped inside of her, his hands on her body as they traveled on her breasts. She clutched the grass beneath her as Sesshomaru shoved his way as deep as he could. "Sesshomaru!" she cried as he began to ram into her forcing her to moan aloud. His eyes were fully red now, his breaths coming in pants. She felt Sesshomaru's pre-cum in her and slowly she felt herself tightening around Sesshomaru. Finally Sesshomaru released his seed deep within her as she clamped down on him. Sesshomaru looked at her with half lidded eyes as he slowly lowered himself down toward her rosebud. She felt his tongue lick up his juices and moaned again as Sesshomaru's tongue entered her body.

.

Meikai kneeled before Sesshomaru and her hands gently rubbed his manhood making him hiss softly exposing his fangs. Meikai brought her face close to the tip. Slowly she licked the entire length. Meikai slowly brought the tip within her mouth and danced her tongue around the tip in circular motions. Meikai then took in the entire length of his member in which Sesshomaru moaned grasping for her soft hair.

.

Sesshomaru had Meikai cradled in his arms once they were done. He only kissed her neck now, for they were both exhausted. The night was almost upon them and they sat in the near darkness now. Meikai yawned, she was getting tired. Sesshomaru's inner demon laid satisfied deep within him so his golden eyes had returned. At first he was shocked to see what he had done, but he didn't bother to stop; and now, he sat content with Meikai against him. Both of them were still naked in the darkness but neither of them cared. No one was to see them, and if anyone did, they didn't really care. He brought his kisses down toward her shoulder where the mating mark was. There was the darkened spider on her shoulder. His lips dwelled there for a moment. He brought his finger up to the mark and stroked it softly. The sight seemed to anger Sesshomaru and in an instant the inner demon within him stirred. His eyes flashed red and he sank his teeth down into her shoulder. Instantly Meikai shot up light she was sitting on burning coal.

Sesshomaru stared at her as she grabbed her kimono. She threw it onto her and quickly tied the obi. She quickly ran away from Sesshomaru. She felt the blood run down her shoulder and the wound heal itself but her mind was running fast. Sesshomaru had made her his mate! "Damn!" she cursed. She continued running until she found herself at river. She quickly pulled the kimono off of her shoulder and examined the mark. A purple crescent moon laid on her shoulder where the spider used to lay. "No," she cried, "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

"Meikai." Said a voice that made shivers run down her spine. The sun disappeared behind the trees of the forest. Her heart pumped violently and her hair turned brown. Naraku smirked in front of her. Saimyosho buzzed around her. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he demanded, he grabbed her and then bit into her shoulder. It never occurred to her that saimyosho were following and watching her. He hit her across the face and she immediately was hit unconscious.

.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Meikai hadn't made it very far. He quietly followed until he came across the riverbank. Only a human laid on the bank. He was about to pass by, when he noticed the face. She was half-demon after all. He kneeled beside her to see her lip bleeding, and her kimono soaked in blood. He gently moved the kimono to the side to see blood draining from her shoulder. The spider was back onto her shoulder. He gently licked the wound causing it to close. Naraku wasn't going to give her up that easily. However, what Naraku didn't know, was that Sesshomaru wasn't going to give up easily either.

.

A/N: sorry this chapter is once more pretty confusing…tried to cram it all in one day so I apologize…to anyone who like Kouga and Ayame pairing, I have a fanfiction coming soon. KougaXAyame or I might have another Sesshomaru fanfic coming where the setting is in modern times…hmm…dunno :D

Please R/R like always


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

A/N: hey so this chapter is really confusing because I didn't feel like editing it…laziness strikes again o.o

Chapter 8: The Colossal Aftermath

.

Sesshomaru listened to Meikai's soft breathing. He held her close to him, not yet ready to release her. He had brought her back to the palace about three hours earlier. She remained unconscious the entire time. He gently unclothed her and washed the mating mark on her shoulder. Next he took off his robe and gently dressed her in it. The fabric flooded her because Sesshomaru was a good deal taller. And now, there they were, both lying in his bed. Meikai stirred once in a while, but she never woke up. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes.

.

He woke up when he felt her heart beat violently against him. Once more her heart continued to beat. He watched her hair turn back to black and fall into gentle curls. Her lips darkened to a red and he saw small little fangs part the soft lips. He had the sudden urge to taste her lips once more but he knew she needed rest. The cut on her lip healed. Meikai's head was resting on his naked chest. The golden sun shone through the window and Sesshomaru was blinded with its light. Meikai inhaled deeply and slowly sat up, the sun illuminating her with a beautiful unworldly glow. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She looked at Sesshomaru and looked back. Meikai quickly did a double take. In an instant she leaped off the bed. She wrapped the robe tighter around her. "How did I get here?" she demanded. Sesshomaru smirked and gracefully got off of the bed. He gently walked over to her. She stared at him and took a step back. He only advanced. Meikai retreated to the window

"Where are you to run?" he asked amused as she backed into the wall.

She scowled. "Where am I, Sesshomaru?"

"Do you not remember? You have been here before." Sesshomaru answered placing his hands on the wall entrapping Meikai in his arms. "This is my room."

She bit her bottom lip. "What happened after…"

"After you ran away the first time or the second?" Sesshomaru bent close to her and kissed her neck. His kisses were gentle and it was driving Meikai crazy.

Meikai forced herself to clench her teeth together to stop herself from letting out a moan. "The second time," she snapped. Sesshomaru only continued to kiss her neck. She grew aggravated, "Sesshomaru, answer me." Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss on her lips. Meikai moved herself away slightly so Sesshomaru would have to answer. He smirked, he was going to keep this hanyō aggravated. He preferred her to be annoyed, he enjoyed the challenge she gave.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like to be interrupted…but perhaps." He smirked again and Meikai stared at him suspiciously. "A kiss for the answer,"

Meikai blew the hair out of her face aggravated. She sighed and stood on her tip toes. She gently kissed him on the cheek. "Now what happened." Sesshomaru frowned. He brought a hand up to her face, and gently he kissed her lips again. She felt weak at the knees and her succumb to the kiss. Slowly she felt his tongue touch her lip and her tongue slowly touch his. In an instant, Sesshomaru overpowered her and he held her tightly to his naked chest. She pushed herself away. "Sesshomaru."

"Naraku took you as your mate." Sesshomaru finally said. "Again," he added bitterly. Meikai nodded and bit her bottom lip thinking. Sesshomaru began to kiss her neck again.

"No not there, it tickles." She said wiggling slightly. Sesshomaru smirked again. "Should I go to my room?"

"No, that is unwise." Sesshomaru said walking away from her slightly. He sat down on the chair. "I don't want anyone to see you walking halfway across the castle in my robes. Furthermore, what would Rin think?"

"Rin-sama." Meikai said quietly. She sighed and sat down. She leaned her head on the wall. "Should I climb out the window?"

"No Erina. You will stay here." She yawned.

Meikai scowled. Erina's name. 'Of course. He wouldn't know otherwise.' She thought. 'Why would he think it was different.' She sighed. "Sesshomaru. You wish to rid the world of Naraku…" she looked at him. "Why?"

"Because he has killed the innocent, tried to claim my land, and has deceived me." Sesshomaru answered. Meikai looked at Sesshomaru, his golden eyes boring into her. "Come here." He said. Meikai stood up. She slowly walked over to him, careful not to trip on the robes Sesshomaru had lent her. "Why did you run away from me?"

Meikai looked at him. "Which time,"

He pulled her onto his lap and she nuzzled into his neck, tired. "Both."

She sighed, "The first time I ran away was because I needed to. I felt like I couldn't stay. Naraku had told me that I was his and only his." She said. "So I left. Second time was because you had marked me." She said softly. "We both knew you didn't mean it…I didn't think you…you would care." Her breathing slowed once more and she fell asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. So she didn't think that he even slightly cared for her. He scowled. 'This Sesshomaru does not return love to people.' He thought but the thought of her so close to him, her trusting him was slightly comforting to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. The sun was visible underneath his eyes lids but he was tired. He could still waste time with his hanyō later.

.

Meikai woke up to see Sesshomaru still sleeping. She slowly and carefully got out of his arms. She walked to the window and opened it. She inhaled the fresh air and smiled slightly. She heard a buzzing near the window and immediately she slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains in front of it. She peered behind the curtain slightly and saw saimyosho buzzing near the window. She exhaled. If she was seen with Sesshomaru again, Naraku would probably bit her shoulder until she lost all of her blood just to make sure the mark had remained permanent. Sesshomaru growled and woke up. Meikai turned and looked at him. His golden eyes were watching her curiously. "Saimyosho," she said. Sesshomaru nodded and held out his hand. Slowly Meikai walked over to him.

"What are you going to do Sesshomaru?" she sat down at his feet and placed her hand in his. "His army is bigger than before."

He held her hand in his and said, "What is an army compared to Death? What is anything in comparison to this Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon?" jeered Sesshomaru.

Meikai stared at him, "Death? If the Lady Meikai does take your for her mate, do you honestly think that she will fight? She is a coward." She thought of Erina trying to shoot a bow and arrow or even hold a sword. The thought brought a smile to her face. Sesshomaru stood and pulled Meikai too her feet.

"Do you think I cannot win?"

"I know you cannot win. Not with death entirely on your side." She answered. He scowled.

"You are to stay here. Do not leave, no matter what. I will be back." He said and quickly threw on a robe. "When I return, I expect you to be ready for me." His words brought shivers down her spine. She stared at him shocked. He left the room and locked the door behind him. She gasped slightly. She bit her lip again. Slowly she walked to the window. The buzzing was absent so she sighed with relief. She opened the curtain and looked out the window.

.

Meikai continued looking out the window. The clouds moved slowly in the sky. It must be at least lunch by now. Meikai, however was not hungry. She could go days without eating and sleeping. However, she preferred to sleep daily because it kept her rejuvenated. She sighed, she did feel weaker though. She was going to have to kill someone soon. Below her window Rin was playing with Jaken. She wanted to open the windows and talk to her but the fact that she was in Sesshomaru's room and in his robes casted the idea out of her mind. Meikai walked over to the bathroom and started the water.

.

Meikai sat on the edge of the large tub, her legs dangling into the warm waters. She had finished cleaning herself and was once more dressed in the robe that Sesshomaru had left for her. She was bored out of her mind, having nothing to do. Rin's happy giggle was no longer outside of the castle. Meikai sighed, she wanted to see Rin. She hadn't really seen her since the hallucination that Byakuya made. She thought of Byakuya, "I hope he's alright," she said softly. She like Byakuya, even though they never really shared a conversation in between them, it was still a mutual liking of each other. She began to comb through her hair with her fingers. She sighed, she was getting extremely bored of waiting. She reached into the tub and pulled out the plug. Instantly the water drained. Meikai dried her legs and walked over to the window. The breeze was a summer breeze that was beyond comfortable. She quickly hopped on the window pane and bit her lip. "No, Sesshomaru would get angry." She said aloud. "But Naraku would be even angrier." She hopped from the window and landed gently on the earth below. She walked to the trees and climbed one. When she was younger, and Akuma was gone, she would always sleep in trees. Humans preferred that she didn't sleep near the village. Being in the tree made her feel like she was at a home she never had. She laid on a large limb and slept.

.

Sesshomaru returned to the room to see the window open and Meikai gone. He growled angrily, he quickly put his armor on and his sword. No doubt she was somewhere with Naraku. If he could sniff out Naraku, he could find Meikai. He hopped out of the window and then frowned. She hadn't gone anywhere. He stared at her sleeping form on the tree branch. He punched the tree and immediately the tree was knocked over. Meikai screamed and leapt out of the tree. She landed on her feet and stared at Sesshomaru. She folded her arms and scowled. "Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a sleeping yōkai?"

"You are only half yōkai," answered Sesshomaru, "A mere hanyō."

Meikai scowled again and then her eyes narrowed on the swords at Sesshomaru's belt. "What are those?"

"Bakusaiga and Tensaiga." He answered.

Meikai's eyes widened in shock. "Tensaiga?" she asked. She bit her lip and held out her hands. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment and unsheathed his Tensaiga. He handed it to her. Gently her hand ran along the blade. "It's so dull," she smirked. "And this is the legendary sword that can bring anyone with a soul back from the dead?"

"What were you expecting?"

Meikai shrugged and handed the sword back to him, "A little more." She admitted. "To cheat out death with one blow of a sword…Who wouldn't expect more?"

"Go back to my room." He ordered. "I am ready for you."

Meikai choked on air. Sesshomaru stared at her passively. "If I refuse? Maybe you just got lucky last time."

"I can assure you will wish you were never born."

Meikai sighed. "Last time you took me as your mate. I got in trouble for that."

Sesshomaru growled as if he didn't want to be reminded of that. "If it won't happen again…will you agree?"

"You bastard." She snapped. Sesshomaru grabbed her from the waist and pulled her close. He was about to kiss her when she stopped him. "Saimyosho." She pointed upward. He only picked her up and leaped to the window. The saimyosho turned to follow them but Sesshomaru closed the curtains. Meikai's eyes adjusted to the darkness right before Sesshomaru grabbed her and kissed her. He held her close to him because he found that Meikai had the tendency to flutter away if she was scared or in a difficult situation. His lips bruised hers and his tongue collided with hers. Meikai slowly felt her hand travel to his shoulder and Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the bed.

.

Naraku angrily paced back and forth. "Hakudoshi, you will go to her now. I cannot wait any further."

"And of Byakuya?" asked the young boy. He had pale pink hair and violet eyes, despite being only a boy, he was very powerful. He was by far, one of the most powerful of incarnations.

"He is still being punished for defying me. Now go, kill anyone who gets in my way. Oh, and take some demons with you. That is to distract the dog daiyōkai for some time. Once the bastard is distracted _I_ will come for her."

"Yes Naraku." Answered Hakudoshi smirking.

.

Meikai held onto Sesshomaru's shoulders as Sesshomaru pumped into her. Sesshomaru's movements were fast and desperate as he performed. She ran her claws down his back making him moan. His kisses ran along her ear down to her neck. It seemed to be Sesshomaru's favorite area on her body. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Meikai nodded and hissed, "Yes," into his ear. Sesshomaru released his semen into Meikai and they both exhaled, exhausted. Sesshomaru brought his lips to her neck and gently kissed her gentle flesh. His fangs trailed down to her shoulder and immediately Meikai shoved Sesshomaru away from her. "You bastard, Sesshomaru, I told you not to." She snapped.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I didn't do it." He pulled her naked body toward him and continued to kiss her shoulder.

"You were dangerously close to it." She answered. Sesshomaru only smirked. He loved taking what Naraku had. He loved that Meikai was also good at giving Sesshomaru everything he had wanted. His hands gently ran down her body and she sighed at the touch.

"Does Naraku not satisfy you enough that you come to me?" he watched Meikai yawn.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sesshomaru. You threatened me." She answered. He moved to her sensitive spot on her neck and she wiggled in his arms. "No that tickles!" she cried. Meikai smiled when he stopped. She thought for a moment. "Sesshomaru. What's going to happen when you take Lady Meikai as your mate?" Sesshomaru remained silent. "I'll have to leave won't I?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, and waited for her to say anything. "But where will I go…?" she said more to herself then anyone. "Naraku will be dead. And Rin will have a mother." she sighed. She was getting into a habit of sighing more and more. Suddenly she sat up. "I have to take care of Lady Meikai,"

"No you don't. No one knows that you're even back." Answered Sesshomaru calmly. He sat up and looked at her passively with his golden eyes.

She bit her lip. "How long do I have stay here for?"

"Until I say you can leave." He answered.

She tucked her slender legs toward her body and rested her chin on her knees. "So when is that?"

"Do you wish to leave that badly?"

"No, I'm just tired." She answered.

Sesshomaru pulled her back toward his warm body and he laid down once more. He pulled the blankets over their bodies and then said, "Sleep." Meikai nuzzled close to his body and closed her eyes. She could hear the saimyosho buzzing around the palace but she didn't care now.

.

Sesshomaru's breathing was slow and soft as Meikai quietly inched out of bed. She tied the robe around her and silently walked out of the room, leaving the sleeping Sesshomaru in the bed alone. She ran down to the servants wing and immediately bathed. If any of the servants caught her with his scent, it would be the death of her. She then changed into the simple robes of a servants and walked to Rin's room. Rin was playing on the ground with her dolls. "Rin-sama." She said. Rin looked up and squealed. She threw herself into Meikai's arms.

"Erina-chan, where were you?" Rin demanded.

Meikai only smiled, "Rin, what would you like to do?"

"Let's play outside!" cried Rin. She wriggled out of Meikai's grasp and she grabbed Meikai's hand. "Come on!"

Meikai followed Rin out of the castle and out into the fields. She felt slightly disgusted at the place where Rin chose to play. It was exactly where the fake Rin had died. Rin spun in circles and fell down. She giggled only to get up and spin more. Meikai smiled as the silly girl tumbled over once more. "Rin-sama! you'll hurt yourself," Rin only smiled at her and continued to smile. She spun in circles over and over. Meikai's eyes narrowed on a small boy who stood in the distance. His hair was a dull pink, so dull that it almost looked white. He was short but the weapon he carried looked dangerous. "Rin-sama, stay close to me." she said. Rin looked at her curiously, not sure why her tone had changed. Finally she saw all the demons flying into the air toward the castle. She gasped as they poured toward the castle. She picked Rin up and quickly ran in the opposite direction of the castle. She only hoped that Sesshomaru would be alright. "What about Sesshomaru-sama?"

"He'll be alright," she tried to assure herself more than Rin. "Don't worry." She stopped in her tracks. Naraku stood before her, his red eyes watching her. "Call off your demons."

"So this girl is the reason why you no longer come to me?" asked Naraku smirking. He laughed slightly and said, "Well this might be a problem." He shot out one of his tentacles and Meikai quickly dodged the tentacle protruding from his back. She set Rin down. "Leave the castle alone." She ordered.

Naraku only laughed again and his tentacle shot toward Rin. Immediately Meikai moved in front of it and it sliced into her body, miasma pouring into her body. She fell to her knees, blood pouring from her chest wound and the black miasma entering her body. Naraku tore the tentacle out of her body and quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. "You bastard." She gasped as the miasma continue to pour into her body. Rin cried and tried to pull Meikai away from Naraku's grasp but he only held onto her tighter.

"You bitch. Why would you sacrifice yourself for a human girl? You, who despise having human blood." He angrily snapped. He bent down and kissed her lips. Meikai felt the lips of Naraku against hers and felt the angry desperation in them. Slowly she fell unconscious.

.

"Be careful not to purify her." Ordered Sesshomaru as Kagome bent over the unconscious Meikai.

Inuyasha folded his arms, "Be thankful that we came back in time." The miko gently took one of her arrows and placed it in the wound, instantly clearing the miasma.

"All she needs is some rest and a bath. She's covered in blood." Kagome said brightly. She walked over to Rin. "Rin can you tell us what happened?"

Rin sniffed and then told them that she and Meikai were out playing when they were attacked by Naraku. Sesshomaru scowled and left the room.

.

A few hours later, Meikai awoke, her chest aching but tightly bound by bandage. She groaned and sat up weakly. She crawled out of the bed and dressed as quickly as her injury would allow. She opened the curtains of the room. It wasn't Sesshomaru's room or the servant's room either. It was a room alike Erina's except the layout was flipped. She slowly tied the obi around her waist and walked slowly to the door. She reached for the door knob when it was suddenly opened. She took a step back when he saw it was Sesshomaru. "Erina, get back in bed." He ordered.

The name was still strange. She sighed and walked back to the bed. She sat down and stared down at her lap, slightly disappointed. "I have to go." She said softly.

"Don't be so impudent."

Meikai scowled. "When will I be healed completely?"

"If your body heals quickly three days. Naraku had every intention to kill Rin with that blow. You however took the wound for Rin's sake."

"I said I have to go." She stood up and walked to the door. She slid it open and walked out.

.

"Go back to the castle." Sesshomaru said.

"No." she answered. She walked down the road passing rice fields. "We're already far away. At the moment I'm busy."

"You're wounded." Sesshomaru growled.

"You can be useful by watching out for any danger." She said annoyed.

"Where are you even going?"

"Does it matter?" she answered coolly. She entered a field and Sesshomaru stayed on the main road. She entered the small house in the middle of the field. A moment later, Meikai exited the building followed by an elderly woman and a large demon. He pulled out his sword ready, the demon with large blue eyes only stared at him. He shyly walked to the field and bent down. Meikai walked over to him. She kneeled beside him and spoke to him. She smiled at him and he smiled gently. "Thank you for helping me Jinenji." He heard her say. The demon spoke softly to her. She reached into her kimono and took out a pouch. "Please take it, I owe you so much already,"

"No, no," he said softly. Sesshomaru put the sword away, and watched them. He handed her leaves from the ground and stood up. Meikai stood up and walked back to the hut. The old woman smiled at her, Meikai gave the pouch to her.

"This is all I have, please take it." Meikai said. The elderly woman smiled a toothless smile.

"Come visit us soon!" she called.

"I will! Good bye Jinenji!" Meikai waved. She popped the leaves into her mouth and chewed them. She walked back to Sesshomaru.

"Who was that?" asked Sesshomaru as she waved once more to Jinenji.

"Jinenji. He's a very timid person but we understand each other, as far as hanyō go. The townsfolk had tried to kill him a few years earlier when they suspected him of killing off human girls." She said. "Now you can go back."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. He stopped and turned around to see Meikai going in the other direction. "Where are you going?" he snapped.

"I said you can go. I'm not going back."

Sesshomaru scowled and followed her. "As Lady Meikai's servant, you are not allowed to go anywhere without her permission."

"Then go back and ask for permission." She snapped chewing on the leaves thoughtfully. She sighed and felt the wound begin to heal. "Sesshomaru please." She said. "I have nothing to go back there for. Rin is the only thing that could possibly ever change my mind, and me being there poses a greater threat to her."

Sesshomaru growled, "You have nothing to go back there for?" he demanded. She nodded. He turned away from her and began to walk down the road. 'Perhaps it is best that she doesn't come back anymore. Rin will adapt again, and I won't fall into the temptation of claiming her again.' Sesshomaru thought. He frowned. He was slowly growing accustomed to her touch and face, her smile that was rarely given to him, but generously given to Rin. If he had ever wished to see her expression, he only needed to speak of Rin. Meikai walked away from Sesshomaru sighing. So Sesshomaru was letting her leave? She smiled and stretched. "Ha. Good luck covering up this one Erina." After an hour of walking she became aware of two things. One, the constant buzzing of saimyosho around her, two, she was being followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru's Perfect Weapon

Chapter 9: The Wedding Announcement

.

The saimyosho buzzed around Meikai, who cracked her knuckles agitated. Even when she was alone, Naraku couldn't trust her. 'Well, why should he?' she thought to herself, 'I'm sleeping with the enemy' She stretched and entered a wild field. The flowers were almost as lovely as Rin's garden. She scowled. Even with her leaving, Meikai was still worried about her. One of the demon wasps flew close to her face. She swatted it away and sat down. She sighed and continued chewing the leaves. Meikai smirked slightly as she felt a powerful aura behind her. "What a pleasant surprise Naraku, you never come to me. I am always sent to you. How amusing."

"Lady Meikai," he said, she rose and stood before him elevated. "The robes you always wear are disgusting. I can give you robes made of the finest silk—"

"If I am to dress the part, then yes, it is disgusting. But do you wish to know which is more disgusting, Naraku?" she began. She smirked slightly and began to circle him. "Yes, disgusting that the man who worships the demon of Death like a god, almost killed her. Remind me Naraku, who was that?"

Naraku scowled, "Your jesting is not timely." He kept his red eyes on her the entire time. "Although you cannot blame me. You got in the way of a death that wasn't meant for you."

"Charming." She answered sarcastically. She walked behind his back then stopped. Her eyes could see just off in the distance. She gaped slightly at Sesshomaru. Then she stood tall, a small smirk crossed her lips. Meikai came up with the most irksome test she could ever throw on Sesshomaru. Meikai was going to get back at Sesshomaru for the trip to Jinenji's. She crossed back in front of Naraku . "I am aware of the fact that you are here to claim me, but I do not want that. Not at the moment." Naraku looked at her slightly amused.

"And what is on your mind—" Meikai cut Naraku off with a kiss on his lips. She could feel Naraku's hands hold onto her tightly as he deepened the kiss, craving her body. Then within seconds Meikai was pulled away from him. Sesshomaru stood in between Meikai and Naraku. Naraku looked surprised, and immediately Meikai saw him place up a barrier. "We will continue our conversation later," he said to Meikai. "I look forward to seeing your death, Sesshomaru." He disappeared, leaving more saimyosho around Meikai. Sesshomaru turned toward Meikai, his eyes red with anger.

"That bastard."

"Welcome back." She said bored. Meikai was not expecting Sesshomaru to be angry so early. She wanted to make him more aggravated. "That was short lived."

"Come with me," Sesshomaru said. Meikai had no other choice but to follow him. She trudged her feet along, the saimyosho buzzing near her.

.

Meikai arrived back at the castle and walked back to her room, which was now occupied by another servant. Then she remembered her new room was near Erina's. She sighed and walked toward Erina's bedroom. She crawled onto the bed and collapsed. She didn't want to see, or listen to another person for the rest of her life. Immediately she fell asleep. The sky was dark and clear, the stars illuminated brightly. The moon that usually hung in the sky was absent.

An hour passed and Meikai awoke again. She yawned and felt a powerful aura outside her window. She walked slowly to the window and looked outside to see the same boy outside. Even from within the castle she could smell his scent. It was of Naraku's. She smirked slightly, this was one of Naraku's reincarnations. She watched the boy stay in the protection of the forest. He saw her looking at him, and turned away. She left the room slightly disgusted when immediately she collided with a human. "Outta my way." He said angrily.

"Inuyasha!" the miko said angrily. "Apologize to her."

Meikai turned back to the human shocked. The human was Inuyasha! She gasped now that she understood. Inuyasha stared at Meikai, equally surprised. Now she understood, she had always known that Inuyasha was a half-demon but the first night of the new moon. Almost a few nights after her transformation. "Sorry," Inuyasha finally mumbled then quickly left.

Kagome ran after Inuyasha who immediately ran to Sesshomaru. "Naraku's whore knows."

"I will not be subject of your stupid games, Inuyasha. Speak words. And how dare you come into my presence as a human," Sesshomaru said.

"Naraku's concubine has seen my human form." Inuyasha snapped , his black hair and dark brown eyes staring intently at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scowled and said, "I will not be responsible for _your _irresponsibility."

Meikai walked down the hallway and into Rin's room. Rin was sleeping peacefully, her head lying on many pillows, her hair brushed neatly. She sat down in the doorway and watched her sleep. 'This beautiful girl…' Meikai smiled, 'What am I going to do with her?'

.

Meikai stood out in the warm summer air. Her black hair was untied and flowing gently in the wind. Her chest still pained her slightly, but it was healed completely because of the Jinenji's wonderful herbs. She walked along the garden's edge and watched a small rabbit dart out from in between the plants, then hop into its hole. She continued to walk then stopped, a baby deer stood before her, its eyes wide. In between its two brown eyes was a white spot in the shape of a four leaf clover. She didn't move in case it would startle the animal. The mother deer came out and stared at Meikai. It gingerly walked over to Meikai who held out her hand. The deer immediately nuzzled its head into her hand. Meikai smiled slightly then the deer dashed away with its baby. She turned around to see Sesshomaru. She sighed and said, "You scared them away."

"You saw Inuyasha's human form."

Meikai watched the fleeting deer disappear into the forest. "Yes, I did." She finally answered. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell."

"Come with me." Sesshomaru said.

Meikai remained stationary where she was. "Sesshomaru, please." She began. Normally she would follow him after a snide comment but at the moment, she was in pain and wasn't in the mood to fulfill his desperate wants of sex. Meikai turned to him. "I can't keep doing this. Every time I sleep with you I get hurt. Naraku isn't going to let me go." She immediately looked away, tears gathering in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes but even that would not stop the tears that slipped down her porcelain cheeks.

He walked over to her and grabbed her and held her tightly against him. She rested her head on his chest, as he stood passively. "Why does he always come back to you? Why can't he leave you alone?" he asked quietly.

"Because…. He knows something about me that I can't tell you. And as long as he knows that I can't do anything…"

"When will you be able to tell me?"

Meikai thought for a moment, a tear rolling down her face. Sesshomaru didn't even demand to know what it was, he was just asked softly when. When he would be able to hear. "I don't know." She said softly, "I don't know." She repeated.

.

There was no sex tonight and Meikai was damn grateful for it. He just held her close to him. The blankets were thrown over them, the moon gone from the sky. The only light that lit the room was the candelabra in the corner, it's candles shrinking in size as they burned through the night. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, her hand holding it there. Her head resting on his shoulder, her other hand stroking the long fingers on Sesshomaru's hand. He exhaled softly and brought her close to him. "Don't you think the Lady Meikai gets lonely without you?" she asked softly. The sky began to turn pink as the sun rose.

"No, I know she sleeps around with the men servants. The day I first came for you she was with another then too. You tried to hide it but I could hear them."

Meikai was silent for a moment then began to laugh. "You hear too much, Sesshomaru." The sun lit the room and they were blinded by its golden rays. Meikai sighed, "Do we have to get up?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru thought quietly then said, "No,"

"Good," she said softly, "I just want to lay here." She closed her eyes. Sesshomaru kissed her ear gently.

"You are a strange hanyō," he said softly.

Meikai smiled slightly. "And resenting every minute of it." She nuzzled close to him and rolled over to him, leaning over she kissed his cheek. "What will you do if Naraku returns with a large army?"

"I'll just sleep in. Naraku is not a threat anymore." He kissed her lips and stopped when he felt her begin to laugh.

"Sleep in? Naraku is a threat, and you know it, Sesshomaru. Don't be so arrogant!"

He smirked and kissed again, "We shall see then, won't we?"

.

"_Meikai. Let me show you something…" she ran down the stone path toward the voice. "Hurry Meikai." Said the strange voice. Meikai ran faster down the stone path. It was a woman's voice. She looked around her, tall stone walls around her. _

_ "Who are you?" Meikai shouted as she ran through the maze. "Where are you?"_

_ "Hurry Meikai, let me show you something!" the woman cried persistently. Meikai turned around the corner to a dead end. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Once more, "Hurry Meikai! Hurry!" Meikai stopped at another dead end, she turned only to see her path stopped by another stone wall. She stared trapped within the confines of a stone square. She turned in circles frantically but they were all walled off. She continued to spin to finally see an opening. She ran down the stone path to finally stop in front of the deer she had seen earlier. It walked over to her and stood silently beside her. She stared at it for a moment then, it too began to walk. She followed it curiously._

_ The deer led her along the stone path for what seemed like miles until finally it stopped. She looked up to see Naraku. She felt herself walk up to Naraku and gently move aside her robe. He gently kissed her shoulder then sunk his fangs into her shoulder. Then she gently pushed his robe off his shoulder and bit into his shoulder. She felt powerful, but nothing else had changed. She turned back to the deer and reached out to stroke it. Her finger ran along the deer's head and immediately it collapsed. Dead. She heard Naraku's subtle wicked laugh._

_._

Meikai inhaled sharply and woke to see Sesshomaru gone. She scowled and angrily left his room. 'What did this dream mean?' she thought, 'Is that what will come, should I choose to take anyone as my mate?'

"Did you hear the news?"

"Unfortunately yes! The Great Lord Sesshomaru is to take the Lady Meikai as his wife in one week!"

"I don't even like her. She ordered me to wash her kimono because she had spilled wine on it."

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru-sama knows she isn't faithful. She sleeps with all the men-servants."

"Disgusting Death Demon." The servants said as Meikai passed them. She sighed. So that was where Sesshomaru had gone. Erina was probably mounting him now in excitement. Meikai scowled and turned the corner right into Sesshomaru. She collided with him and bounced back. Sesshomaru stared amused at her.

"Did I give you permission to leave my room?"

Meikai scowled, "I don't know," she snapped, "Where's the wife?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed red. He sighed, "You heard the news." Sesshomaru pulled her into a room and slid the door closed.

"Was it supposed to be a surprise or something?" she leaned against the wall and looked at him. "So you are to take the Lady Meikai as your wife." She gave him a look that was amused, "But what will I do? Become a lady in waiting on her? Become Rin's nurse?"

"No, I do not require any of those positions." He answered. "You will stay with me."

Meikai smirked; looking away she crossed the room. "No. I told you before. I am not a whore. Nor will I be a mistress to you when you are married."

Sesshomaru laughed cruelly. "You are giving me an ultimatum? A powerful army over my personal desires. I need the Lady Meikai to secure the safety of my land and people."

"And you don't need me?" she taunted. Sesshomaru crossed the room and pulled against him.

"If you become my mistress, you will be almost be treated like Lady Meikai, but I will love you more, and trust you less." He kissed her shoulder.

Meikai laughed slightly, "You disgust me Sesshomaru." She squirmed out of his arms and looked at him. "I refuse to be a mistress, Sesshomaru. If you think that I will allow myself to be known as your whore, you are sadly mistaken. Perhaps…" she began, "If you forgot about Lady Meikai, then I could help you."

"What could you do to help me?" he asked amused.

Meikai smiled and crossed the room and pulled him close to her. "It's a secret." She whispered in his ear. They both heard the door slide open, immediately they broke apart and stared. Erina crossed the room furiously. She smacked Meikai across the face.

"How dare you." Erina said angrily, the dark circles under her eyes. "He isn't yours, idiot!" Meikai stared at Erina. Of course she was jealous. She was going to be married after all to Sesshomaru. Erina pulled Meikai away from Sesshomaru who watched them emotionless. Meikai wrung herself away from Erina's grip and immediately she ran outside. Erina chased after her, sweating profusely causing her face paint to smear.

Meikai ran to the Saimyosho who immediately watched her. "Tell Naraku to come in exactly one week." She said and they flew away. Erina yanked her back to the castle and then threw her to several guards.

"I told you I would have you guarded. Did you forget? And how dare you try to seduce Lord Sesshomaru. He is not yours to take." Erina said. Meikai angrily stared at Erina, who walked closer and whispered so even Meikai could barely hear. "I need you out of my way so I can get married. If Sesshomaru found out that I was fake, I would be thrown out. With you out of the way, there's nothing that can stop me from marrying him."

.

Meikai paced in the confines of her room. She has six guards outside her door, all heavily armed. She could kill all of them in an instant, but it was pointless. Everything was pointless until Naraku came. Despite her dream, she was going to proceed. Then Erina would get her comeuppance. That was certain of, the powers of hell, the bow and sword. But no, she would let Sesshomaru deal with her. That would be more amusing. "Oh Naraku," she said at the window. "They really are foolish," she smiled slightly, then felt saddened that she would have to leave Sesshomaru and Rin.

She crossed to her bed and laid down. "Six more days. That's all…"

.

Sesshomaru tried to enter Meikai's room many times, but Erina would always pull him away angrily, her jealous screams filling the hallway. The days passed slowly, and finally the morning came of the wedding. Meikai looked out the window to see the pink haired boy standing in the forest again, along with Byakuya. He bowed his head slightly and she smiled. "Wait" she mouthed to him. He nodded. This was going to be a night to remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
